This Last Chance
by chaoticfilly
Summary: Just read for yourself. :


Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jenny Nguyen," the announcer called. "Jenny Nguyen and Zip It Through, please go on deck. You will be going next. For now, it's Lacy Bryant and her horse, Shining Acoustic Star. This beautiful bay horse that seems to be standing about 16hh, at least. The star on the gelding's head; magnificent! Here they start towards the double oxer. This is a tough jump, but here they go.. AND OH! They got through it."  
Shifting nervously, Jenny petted her horse, Zip It Through. For a young 16 year old girl, she was competing against the top nationals. Even though her trainer, Paige Hunter said she was a great starter, Jenny was still nervous about this. What if she messes up? What if she gives the wrong cue to Zippy and he misses it? What if they lose it all and make themselves look like the biggest joke in the Nation Equestrian Jumping League?  
Turning her gaze towards the competition, she could see Lacy clearing it off. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up at the right stand, and saw a blonde headed boy looking down at her. She smiled. She saw another pair of eyes looking down at her, she waved. It was her best friend Rayne Tran, and another pair of eyes came out again. It was her boyfriend, Chris Trousdale.  
Jenny waved at the three, before turning back towards her horse. She petted the dapple gray Thoroughbred, and kissed his muzzle. "It'll be fine, right? We'll do just fine..." The dapple gray bobbed his head up and down and nudged her in the chest. "We can be the best we can be, even if we won't get on the boards, okay? So we'll do our best..."  
"Yo, Nguyen, you're up," the bitter voice said.  
Jenny looked up from where she was standing, and saw a round face looking down at her. The blonde locks fell from her face as she took off her hardhat. She grinned evilly as she trotted past with her purebred Warmblood.  
"Yeah, if you don't win, don't get your hopes high, Bryant."  
Jenny put on her hardhat on, and mounted her dapple gray horse. She sat up straight, relaxed but still straight. She clucked her tongue, and they started forward. She could hear laughs behind her back as she trotted into the arena.  
"Zippy," Jenny whispered. One of his silky gray ears turned back, and listened. "This is our last chance to prove them wrong.. Let's take it."

**Chapter 1**

"_Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been,_" the words filling into Jenny Nguyen's ears as she turned up the volume of Relient K. Headphones clamped on each ear, she couldn't hear nobody talking to her, nor anyone talking at all. Sighing, she was breathing as a relief as she leaned back in her chair. "_This is no place to live my life. Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it.._."  
It was the beginning of a new school year, and Jenny was sitting in class; front row, and the first desk near the door, listening to her Zen micro since the teacher's not here yet. She had been listening to the music since she was walking to school. Settling in her regular seat, she could feel eyes on her. Jenny's gray eyes shot up as she located the feeling of staring on her back.  
As she looked around the classroom, she can sense one of the girls in the back were glaring at her for a reason; winning the show just yesterday. Jenny caught Lacy Bryant's blue eyes as she turned around. She caught someone coming in from the door; her best friend, Rayne Tran.  
Since 5 years ago, they've met. By accident, not on purpose. Since then, they've kept in touch. They had bumped into each other when Jenny was showing her big gray pony, Zeal. Since then, they were best of friends. Living in New York for almost her whole life, Rayne appreciated the streets of New York City.  
"I heard you won," Rayne said to Jenny as she took her seat next to her.  
"Yeah. I got first place," Jenny replied proudly, throwing her headphones into her black jansport bag. "I had beaten Lacy Bryant too. Hahaha, for what, the third time?"  
Jenny nodded before she caught Lacy's eyes. Jenny turned her body to face her. "What? You got issues looking at people now?" Jenny asked coolly. Gray eyes burning into her icy blue eyes, Jenny stared back. "Are you still mad because I whooped you and Acoustic's butt?"  
"No," Lacy said so suddenly that her friends snapped their necks to look at her. "Course not. Why would I be mad over that?"  
"Because the way you just answered me."  
"Shut up, Nguyen."  
"Sure Bryant, if you start first."  
The two girls stared at each other; people around the room turned silent as the girls still stared. Jenny sighed, but didn't even winch. Lacy's eyes began to water, and she flinched. Jenny smirked before turning her back at her.  
"I was so close to beating her..." Jenny heard Lacy talking to her friends.  
"It wouldn't be that bad to take up the loss," Jenny said to Rayne so loudly that she could feel eyes on her again. "I took up losses and look where I am now."  
"Yeah, the _losers._ You know the Falling Back Stables isn't the best," Lacy raised her tone.  
Jenny was in front of Lacy so fast that Lacy actually leaned back into the cold wooden chair.  
"What did you say?" Jenny hissed, palms down on the desk, gray eyes drowning into her blue eyes. "If that was an insult, I suggest you take that insult, and shove it up your ass where you fucking Little Image Stables."  
One of Lacy's friends, Katrina Nave took a stand behind Lacy's chair. "You got issues, you know that, Ngu--"  
"Don't even start, Nave. Or else you'll be getting it from _me,_" the voice spoke up from behind Jenny. Rayne's green eyes twinkled at Katrina's dull brown eyes. Katrina gulped, before sliding back down to her seat.  
"I wouldn't mind knocking you out now," Jenny added before turning away towards her seat. "Some bitches can't even take a hint that they're sore losers."

"Why can't you just come back home, Thai?" Jenny muttered as she laid roses in front of the tomb. "You were supposed to teach me how to get through life as it hits me harder, but then you took the chance and left me. Remind me why we're related again?" Jenny chuckled as she sat down on her knees.  
Jenny's older brother Thai, who was a tall, and handsome had died in a car accident. He was 16 when he died, and it had been four years since he had left her alone in her mother and father's grasp. Thai was Jenny's brother, _and_ best friend. They would spend time together, have fun, and ride together on the trails around their house. Thai had first introduced riding to her when she was about five years old; on his old mare Dreamy, who was still living in the stables.  
The day of the accident, Jenny had been at home, grooming her old pony Zeal when her mother had entered the stables. Heels had clicked the floor; and the noise stopped as the shadow cast upon Jenny. She had looked up from grooming her pony, and saw that her mother was in tears. Her eyes were puffy; her hands holding a pink handkerchief. Jenny stood frozen as she watched her mother entered the stall. Jenny had managed to mumble out, "Mommy.. What's wrong?"  
Her mother looked at her with her sad brown eyes, which used to be filled with so much spirit until she cried. Her mother reached an arm around, and placed it on her head, and then, all of the sudden, her mother embraced her dear daughter, lovingly.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Jenny said into her mother's chest. "Why are you crying and hugging me?" she asked.  
Her mother took a step back, and sniffled. "Thai died this morning."  
Jenny's eyes widen and then she started chuckling. "Stop lying, Thai was with me just this morning." Jenny then walked back towards Zeal when her mother's hand caught her shoulder. She turned her around; facing her mother's deep hurt brown eyes. "You can stop crying now."  
"Jenny, it's the truth," her mother whispered, voice seeming to be faltering.  
Jenny stared at her mother for a minute, before shrugging the hand away from her shoulder. "You're just lying to me. Just quit it, okay?"  
"I'm not l-lying," her mother's voice had trembled as she replied. Tears flew out of her eyes as she said it, covering her mouth with the handkerchief. "It's true!"  
Jenny looked at her mother; considered her before racing out of the stall. Pushing past her mother, she ran down the aisle, causing horses to look outside their stalls. One of the horse heads she recognized was Dreamy, Thai's mare. Racing out of the stables, she ran to the house. Jumping onto the porch, she shoved the blue door opened. She didn't bother taking off her shoes; she just ran towards the marble stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, she raced towards Thai's room, which was the first on the left. Opening the door, she saw nobody there. Her breath caught on her throat, when she looked behind the door, hoping he was hiding there. Nobody. Her room had posters of cars, and photos clustered on his drawer. It showed Jenny, him and Dreamy. She smiled before she thought back what her mother said. She headed towards the closet, hoping he was really hiding in there. No. Jenny had backed up, and then turned around. She looked down at the bed, which seem to be fluffed up.  
"I FOUND YO--" Jenny had jumped on top of the bed when she found it only pillows.  
Eyes widen, she had scurried towards the end of the bed before looking again. She shook her head, and water stumbled from her gray eyes. As the water fell down on her blue jeans, she looked towards the window on her right, and stared outside.  
"Thai, can't you come back home..?" she whispered as she fell back towards the covers. "Come back home!" she howled into the covers.  
"To think it's only been four years. It feels like an eternity," Jenny said to the tomb. Hands clasped on her lap, she stared at the tomb. "You know how it's been living life without you? It feels like you just took away something cause I did something bad."  
Her hair was up, into a ponytail, but with bangs on her forehead and cheek. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, and a pair of black shorts. She sighed, it was nearing the summer. A breeze blew into her face, and she smiled.  
"Remember the time when we first rode up on the hill to look at the horizon? You told me that I'm going to be able to ride up there, and I did. I did, and it was great. I did it today with Zippy just to remember you. You do remember that Mom and dad bought me Zippy just to calm my nerves?" Jenny asked the tomb, staring into the words that were engraved.  
"It brought so much memories that I almost choked up and cried there. But I know you wouldn't want your baby sister to cry. I _am_ your only sister," Jenny added. She rested her hand against the rocked solid tomb before her.  
"That song you used to sing to me.. I still remember."

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause of you I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us.._

Jenny stared at the tomb, as the tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I still remember those times you were with me whenever I did something so stupid. You'd say it's okay while mom would yell at me.. I remember.. That I saw you.."  
Jenny relaxed, and fell back slightly, pulling her legs from underneath to be spread out in front of the tomb of Thai's. "It was when I was sleeping though, but I saw you. You kept saying, 'Jenny Nguyen, you better get yourself straighten up before school.' It was only the beginning of the school year, and look how far I got! Especially without you," Jenny added playfully. "It felt like the world stopped breathing after you left me. Like nobody can ever touch me like you did as you lived with me. Nobody could handle me anymore; I just went crazy because you left me. I could never stop crying until I finally realize that you really left.. You know?"  
Jenny looked at the tomb lovingly until she began to tell him once more: "I loved you so much back then. So why did you choose to be god's angel? You could have chose to stay with me. When you left, a part of me shattered away, it reluctantly left me, because you chose to leave. Not even Rayne could've helped me when I was broke apart; pieces shattering everywhere around the world; where nobody can find them but you."  
Jenny got up, brushing her black shorts as she did so. She looked at the tomb once more, and said softly, "Ma says you'll be home one day. And you better come home.."  
Tears started welling up again as she turned away, walking back towards the car she had drove into the cemetery.

As she put the infinite g35 car to drive, Jenny put on her black sunglasses. She slip her seat beat on, and then she started off towards the gates. Passing the gates, she went onto the road, turning to the left. It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and Jenny guessed that she could drive over towards Rayne's house and just stay there for a bit.  
Reaching towards the radio, she turned it on. Music began playing. "_Cause I need you more then ever.. I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far.._"  
Jenny hummed along the song, as she passed many cars. She stopped as the red light came on, and she looked straight ahead. Since her window was rolled down a lot, the car next to her had also rolled down their window. The person stuck out their arm and waved at Jenny.  
Jenny looked at the person; found out it was some guy with spiky hair and some red sunglasses.  
"Yeah?" Jenny said as she looked at him. "What?"  
"Do you know where.. A girl name Rayne Tran lives?" the boy asked.  
Jenny studied him for a moment; Jenny thought about how old he looked, and he sure looked young, about 15 just like her, or even older. But even so, Jenny nodded. "Yeah, just follow me..."  
The light turned to green, and Jenny was off driving towards Rayne's house. A few more blocks, and she and the person behind her in the car would probably be there too. Jenny sighed, and took a right turn into a neighborhood. She drove about 20 miles per hours as she passed the houses on both her sides.  
Slowing down to a house that was about two size bigger then all the other houses, Jenny parked into the lot that was in front of the garage. Jenny stepped out of her car, slamming the door shut as she did so. She leaned against the door as she watched the car that followed her park beside her.  
Rayne's house was at least a mansion, except it was three stories high, and it had its own parking lot. Living in a neighborhood that seemed small, yet so big since Rayne lives there; Jenny liked the way it was assembled.  
Jenny watched the boy get out of the blue Mercedes; his silver baggy pants lined with red dropped to the shoes of his, wearing a white beater and his hair spiked so evenly. He had a good sense of fashion, even if Jenny didn't know him. She started off towards the porch of Rayne's, with her black Reebok sneakers crunching beneath her.  
Jenny turned the knob, and let herself in, but shut the door as she entered. She wasn't sure if he knew her or not. Rayne came walking out as she heard the door slam.  
"Jenny, what's up?" Rayne was in her black cami and her green sweats. She was holding a bowl of salad in her hand.  
"Some boy is outside. Says he knows ya, so he followed me here..." Jenny began, standing in front of the door with her back leaning against the door. "I don't know who he is, but he's got spikes and all that. Wears red sunglasses and--"  
"OHMYGOD!" Rayne shrieked, throwing her bowl of salad up. "THAT'S HIM! OH MY GOD!"  
Jenny stood behind Rayne, since she had chose to jump forth and catch the flying bowl of salad. She shook her head, and went into the kitchen to set down the bowl. She returned, and noticed that the boy was in the house, and Rayne was hugging him. She jumped up and down, shrieking. Jenny leaned against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her; she sighed and watched the guy smiled down at her best friend.  
"Jen, I like you to meet my long lost--" Rayne grinned as Chris playfully punched her, "--Okay, my very first childhood friend! His name's Chris Trousdale."  
Jenny smirked, and put out her right hand towards him. He took it and they both shook it.  
"Nice to meet you, Chris."  
"Likewise."  
Rayne turned back towards Chris, her left arm looped around Chris's right arm. "What brings you back to New York?"  
"Well," Chris licked his lips before answering. "Since Dream street broke up a few months ago."  
Rayne's smile faded, and she looked down. "I'm sorry about them. I can't believe the lawsuit won though, it should've been Dream Street always. They broke up in August too... Damn. They were the best, Jen even liked them when she's more into the rock..."  
Chris looked at Jenny inquiringly before he looked back at Rayne. "Dream Street's over, and we can't ever perform together, or else that'll be 'Dream Street' once more."  
"But now, you're going to go to a school, right?" asked Rayne as she looked at Chris with these twinkling green eyes. Jenny noticed it was goo-goo eyes. Jenny shuddered before she looked towards the TV that was before her.  
"Yeah, I'm going to the high school near here," Chris smiled at Rayne. Jenny also noticed that he had the goo-goo eyes for Rayne.  
"The only school near here.. Is.." Rayne trailed off. She widen her eyes, and stared at Jenny. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO MY SCHOOL!"  
Chris grinned, and embraced her. Jenny turned away, and went into the kitchen. She didn't want to be bothered with the mushy stuff. Chris waited until he heard chairs screeching against the marble floors. "What's up with Jenny? She seems sort of gloomy."  
Rayne tugged his hand towards the sofa, which was right next to them. Rayne took a seat, and sighed. Chris sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. Rayne thought of where to begin; but she took three deep breaths before she even tried. "Jenny.. Had a boyfriend for 2 years before. He dumped her a few months ago. His name's Joey Lau, and he's the captain of the basketball team. Jenny lost her spirit for a while until a horse came into her life. A horse that reminded her about her older brother's horse, Dreamy."  
Chris nodded, still not understanding.  
"Jenny had difficulties in her life; her older brother died when she was 12. Her life was in pieces right after her brother died. Her brother Thai was her best friend, and older brother. He was the one who pushed her into what she loves to do: Equestrian Jumping. Her life began falling more into pieces as her old friends died of murders, illness, and just plain suicide. Then her boyfriend, well, ex, dumped her a few months ago for some other girl in our school. She's a cheerleader, so.."  
"So there'll be hot cheerleaders there?" Chris implied.  
"CHRIS RYAN TROUSDALE!" Rayne snapped, smacking his arm playfully.  
"Kidding, kidding. But I do have an eye on this special someone for a while.."  
"Who?"  
"Someone," Chris replied, before putting his arms behind his head, relaxing. "Someone that is so special, beautiful in her own way, and sometimes slow.. But I like her the way she is."  
"Tell me!"  
Chris shook his head.  
"_You'll found out one day, Rayne Tran.._" Chris thought as he closed his eyes.

**Chapter 2**

"Rayne Tran, number five, spikes the ball onto the Knight's side! The Tigers win!" the announcer roared into the microphone.  
It was already the end of November, and the school had already won another game in Volleyball. Even though it was only 3 months into the school year, Jenny couldn't wait to get out of the school, and be free. She was only sixteen years old; two more years and she'll be out of school. She recently turned sixteen.  
The Tigers screamed, and Jenny grinned. Jumping down from the bleachers, she ran towards Rayne, and hugged her short best friend. "YEAH, YOU WHOOPED THEIR ASSES!"  
"Tell me about it, I thought I was going to die on the spot when I spiked it.." Rayne said nervously, grinning and jumped up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!"  
"Out for dinner again?" Jenny asked, grinning.  
"You betcha. Wait for me outside!"

Jenny, leaning against her black infinite car, she looked at the doors. Arms crossed across her chest, she was waiting for Rayne, who seem to be taking her time. Dressed in gray slacks, a white jersey and her white Reeboks, she looked as if she was going to jump someone.  
She yawned, and took out her cellphone and looked at it. "Eight thirty.." Jenny mumbled as she looked back up. She saw Rayne racing towards her, but then she felt as if someone was next to her. She turned to her right, and left, but nobody was there. Eyebrows arched, she shook her head, and she slipped into the car. Rayne climbed into the passenger seat, and Jenny grinned.  
"Let's go!"  
Jenny started driving off.  
"Hey. Let's go sing some songs!" Rayne pointed at a store with the sign that read, 'Random Music types.' On the glass window said: "Two free songs to sing, all the songs you can think of!"  
Jenny thought for a moment, and sighed. "Fine. Let's go, I guess."

Rayne dragged Jenny into the store, and a man with the name tag "John" had guided the two towards a studio, where people can watch them sing, and try it out after they finished singing. Jenny put her side bag down, right under her as she put on the big black headphones over her ear. Rayne did the same thing, and threw Jenny a thumbs up.  
"Okay, ladies. What song will you be choosing?" John said through the other room that had controlled the controls.  
"Do you got the song 'Emotional' by Diana DeGarmo?" Rayne asked, talking into the microphone before her.  
"Nope. We never heard of her."  
"I thought you guys had every song that we can think of," Jenny replied amusingly. She reached under for her bag, as Rayne did as well. They had both retrieved something small. Rayne had took out her iPod while Jenny took out her Zen. "Gotta speaker?"  
"Over here."  
They plugged their mp3 players, and searched for the song 'Emotional. Instrumental' As the song began, the two took their spots. Jenny had started first.  
"_Sometimes I get emotional, sometimes I do some stupid things, Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside.. Sometimes I'm sad about everything, Sometimes I'm mad and break some things. Sorry times ten but you just got in the way,_" Jenny sang, eyes closing, hands over the headphones.  
"_Don't give up, or running away. I won't hurt you, sometimes I'm just a pain. And that's the way it is. That's just the way I am,_" Rayne finished off.  
"_Sometimes, I feel like crying,_" the two started singing the chorus, "_Laying down and dying. That's when I need you, laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me. That's when I feel emotional.._"  
"_You say I'm just impossible, totally unpredictable, I'm just a girl, get used to it. No big deal, you can't change me why would you try? I'm not angel, but I can make you smile.. And that's the way it is. That's just the way I am,_" Rayne sang, eyes closing, and arms gesturing as she sang.  
"_Sometimes, I feel like crying,_. _Laying down and dying. That's when I need you, laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me. That's when I feel emotional.._" Jenny and Rayne faded, as they waited for the next verse to come, eyes tightly shut.  
"_Don't give up, I won't hurt you, ohh, sometimes I'm just a pain. And that's the way it is, that's just the way I am.. Sometimes, I feel like crying,_. _Laying down and dying. That's when I need you, laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me. That's when I feel emotional,_" The two started singing so high, and heavenly that the man was staring at the two.  
"_Sometimes, I feel like crying,_. _Laying down and dying. That's when I need you, laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me. That's when I feel emotional!_" The two repeated the chorus twice, and finally opened their eyes, their arms falling back to their sides.  
"That's when I feel _emotional.._" Jenny finished.  
They noticed that there were people staring into the glass. Jenny looked the other way, and Rayne too. "Want to do another song ?" Jenny asked as she looked at Rayne. "We can do another song for free. Want to 'Faze' by Aselin Debison?"  
"Sure, and," Rayne turned to look at the guy, "Do _you_ have this song?"  
John looked through the computer, and nodded for once. "Yeah. Here, here it goes.."  
Jenny grinned at her best friend. "_She's lying on her bed, alone in the dark.. Remembers what's said. Staring at the marks.. She's into deep, Crying herself to sleep. There's not much I can do, she's too far away,_" Rayne sang, hands over headphones, listening to the melody.  
"_Yeah yeah, she needs her space, whoa whoa, and sometime to think.. I hope it's a faze, she's so out of place, and it's all thanks to you.._" the two sang the chorus.  
"_So where will it end? All roads have their bends, I know you feel sleepless, wishing for cupid. No it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself. It was never your call, and I really wanna help.._" Jenny closed her eyes once more when the song stopped. "What the?"  
"Sorry. It was only 2 minutes.."  
"Ghetto shit," Jenny muttered into the microphone. "Let's go, Rayne. This is a jackshit place!"  
Jenny stalked out of the studio, and rolled her eyes as John tried to talk to the two. Rayne walked so fast that she started dragging Jenny after her.  
"Excuse me. May I walk with you two?" a woman asked, with some green tips on her hair. Her eyes light green, and her smile was warm.  
"You sing well," the woman said as she walked with Rayne and Jenny. "Are you guys in a group or anything?"  
"No, we're just regular teenagers, shopping their butts off for some clothes," Jenny replied jokingly. "We're not in anything at all."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, we're just.. Kids." Rayne replied.  
"How do you guys think about a record label?"  
"And you are..?" Jenny cut in before Rayne did. "How do we know you're not a fake?"  
"My name is Frankee Nguyen. I'm a producer of the Scarred Tears. Here is my card, call me if you are interest though, girls. Goodbye!" She waved and walked back into the studio.

Pulling the girth, Jenny sighed. She looked around her, and she could only see the horse heads sticking out from their stalls. Some of the nickered towards Jenny, and she only smiled. She heard footsteps coming in. Jenny didn't bother turning around, since after all the stables were owned by her father, who was probably outside training a jumper.  
Falling Back Stables was first built when Jenny's father was born. His father who was Jenny's grandfather owned it, and then when Jenny's father was old enough, his father gave it to him. For a few years, her father met her mother, named Lila Nhu. For a few years, the two had dated, until one day Jenny's father had proposed to Lila. They were married, and they had a son and daughter.  
Falling Back Stables had competed ever since it was built, and the bloodlines were pure Thoroughbreds and some Mustangs. Since Jenny was young, she had a pony name Zeal, a pony that was a welsh and mixed with something else. Even though Zeal had been sold off to some other person who would be able to love Zeal and care for him, Jenny had gotten a new horse.  
After she turned 13, she had received a new horse, Zip It Through, a Pureblood Dapple Gray Thoroughbred. Zippy was only five when she got him, and now that Jenny was 16, he was eight years old now. Her father and mother had chose him when he was still racing. They were told that Zip It Through had won lots of races, but now that he was five, her parents got to buy him for 7800. They had won first in a lot of shows, until one day.  
For now, Jenny just wants to ride and forget about the past; when she first lost a show. As she checked the girth once more, she heard steps once more. Jenny mumbled something to her horse, who nudged her in the shoulder.  
"Ok, ok, I'll stop. Want to go now?" she asked her horse, who nickered.  
Untying the easy knot that was looped around the hoop on the wall, she lead her dapple gray horse down the aisle. After all, they were just in the tacking area. As she walked past the office, she caught sight of a blonde head. She stopped and looked into the room, where her father was standing, leaning against the desk as he did so. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes looked stormed brown.  
"Jenny!"  
Jenny blinked and stood where she was. "Yeah, dad?"  
The boy turned around, and his blue eyes caught her gray eyes. Jenny was taken aback, but she stood her ground. She knew how to face people who seem to lock eyes with her so much. She would've punched him, but she had her hands full of reins, and her father was right there.  
"Are you going out for a ride?"  
Jenny nodded, and she stroked Zippy's muzzle as she did so. She looked back up, and her eyes turned icy. She studied the boy before turning her gaze back to her horse. The boy was right next to her, admiring the horse. Jenny's weight went into Zippy's shoulders. She leaned against him for support, not wanting to touch the boy. Jenny sized him up, and guessed how old he was; 16 years old; about 5'7", a head and a half taller then Jenny, but who cares?  
"Is he your's?" the boy spoke up. His blue eyes scanning Zippy's face.  
"Yeah."  
"He's beautiful.."  
"Thanks. May I go now?" Jenny asked impolitely. She pushed past the boy as she didn't await for the permission from her father. She walked out of the stables as she looked over her shoulder, noticing the boy is still looking after her.  
The boy turned back toward Jenny's father. "What's wrong with her?"  
Jenny's father was named Kenneth, Ken for short. Ken stood there, leaning without an answer. He thought about answering the young blonde boy, but then, he sighed.  
"A few years ago, she lost her best friend and brother. A few months after the death of her brother, her friends began to die of illness, or even suicidal. She never recovered after she found out that her friends died because of that," Ken said to the boy.  
"Did you or her mom try to make her feel better?"  
"No, Matt," he shook his head, "We couldn't do anything. We were devastated as well, but when we did try, she just shut herself in her room for a few days, not coming out. All she did was cry, and she kept screaming. Sometimes when we're sleeping, she would run outside, and just stay in Zippy's stall until morning break. She would then run back upstairs, lock herself inside. It's like she's trying to block everything away from her.."  
The boy name Matt, whose full name was Matthew S. Ballinger, stood in front of the door, and leaned against the pane. He watched Jenny mount the horse, and she was trotting away into the woods. "So all she got is now you, her mother and that's it?"  
"She has a best friend name Rayne Tran. She's living not far from here," her father replied. "So, are you going to take lessons here, or what?"  
The boy nodded.

Matthew S. Ballinger, used to be in a boy band named Dream Street. At first, they were Boy Wonder, but they changed it to Dream Street. For about 4 years, they had been together, until they broken up recently in August. They were top one with their hit song, 'It happens every time.' After the lawsuit, it ended on August 8, 2002.  
Now that Matt had just returned back to his New York home, he decided he wanted to get athletic once more, try something new: Horse Back Riding. For he had heard that there was a stables near his house, he decided to come and see what it's like there. There he saw many horses, purebred Thoroughbreds, some mustangs and some Arabians. He admired the view from the stables, and the house that was standing before him. He also admired some of the trainers there; three men and three women, working with children in separate arenas. Some were from age six to ten, some were from age eleven to fourteen, and last but not least, fifteen to eighteen.  
Matt was born on April 22nd, 1985, making him sixteen, almost seventeen. Blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, he was a ex-Dream Streeter. Knowing that the other four guys: Jesse McCartney, Greg Raposo, Frankie Galasso, and Chris Trousdale had to part, it had hurt them all. They couldn't perform together, after all that'll be reliving the dream of Dream Street.

"Jenny Nguyen!" her father snarled as she trotted back into the grounds. Jenny had been gone for at least an hour or so, and there she was, sitting in the saddle, eyeing her father as if he was going mental.  
"What?" she answered coolly, not even going to bother with him anymore; yelling contests are boring to her now. "If it's about that boy issue, sorry. It wasn't my fault my attitude is like this."  
He sighed. He was standing at her left stirrup, and he looked at his youngest and only daughter in the eye. Even though Ken did not want to be mean, sometimes being soft doesn't always give a good solution to things. Even so, he knew not to yell at her because yelling would only cause her to send herself even more inside.  
"Jenny, you should've been polite even so if your attitude was like that. He's going to be taking lessons here, so you better behave yourself, or I'll be sending you into your room, and keep Zippy from you," he warned as he helped her dismount.  
"Daddy," she muttered. "It wasn't my fault. It felt like he's trying to steal someone away from me. You know how much Zippy means to me.."  
Her father sighed before embracing her.  
"I know, God took Thai away, and your friends, but that doesn't mean that boy can steal a horse from you. Zippy doesn't know him, he knows you. Everything happens for a reason, you know that.."  
"Why did he have to take Thai and my friends away? They never did anything mean to him; they were good people. So what makes you think that boy won't take Zippy? I see the look in his eyes; he probably wants to take him away because I'm a better rider then him!" Jenny shoved herself away from her father.  
Jenny mounted Zippy, and her father made a move to pull her down when Jenny shook him off. "You're just trying to make me give in. Sorry dad, but I don't trust nobody," Jenny urged Zippy forward, "Even you."  
She left her father staring after her.

**Chapter 3**

"Students," the teacher, Miss Sunni, said to the class. "Please meet Mr. Christopher Trousdale. Welcome him, and do not disrespect him, or else."  
"I can't believe Chris Trousdale is in our school!" a girl behind Rayne whispered so loudly, Rayne almost turned around and thump her on the head. Jenny had given Rayne a look before she did so.  
"You may choose any seat you like, Mr. Trousdale," Miss Sunni told him as he made his way to the seat behind Jenny. "That's a fine choice; Jenny may help you through the school."  
"If he doesn't die.." Jenny muttered. "Kidding," when she saw Miss Sunni give her a protested look. "It's already December, and he comes now. Nice," Jenny muttered to herself.  
"Rayne, you're going to he--"  
"I can help you, Chris!" the girl behind Rayne said. Rayne slowly turned around, and faced the blonde; who turned out to be Katrina Nave. "I've been in this school for a very long long _long_ time."  
"And I'm really provoked to knock you out really really really hard.." Rayne mumbled, her eyes glaring down into Katrina's blue eyes. But she didn't bother looking at Rayne.  
"Er.. I don't know you, so uh, I'll stick to Rayne, thanks."  
Jenny smirked as she turned back to the board. Even though it was only study hall, she just wants to daze off, and pretend that everyone's not around here; when they really are.  
Katrina pouted after Chris had declined her offer; it's true that Chris did not know her, but knew Rayne more. Even though he's single, he had had his eye on Rayne Tran for a very long time. Ever since they had been childhood friends, Chris had never laid an eye off of her; a year older then Rayne, he had fell in love with her when he was about six, and she was five.  
Jenny was still unsure of Chris, because what if he had took Rayne away from her? What if Chris just steal her best friend away, and all she had was Zippy only, a dapple gray Thoroughbred that is still waiting for her to arrive today so they can go riding. What if Rayne forgets about Jenny and starts thinking of Chris all the time? What if Rayne forgot that Jenny existed..?  
"Rayne, what other classes do you have?" Chris asked as he looked at his schedule which was in his hand.  
"Phys. Ed, Math, English, French, History and Science," Rayne replied, reciting from the top of her head.  
"I got the same schedule as you!"  
"Awesome. You take French?"  
"Yeah."

"Jenny," the Spanish teacher, Ms. Sanchez called her, "Qué gusta hacer?  
"Me gusta leer y escribir," Jenny replied in Spanish, looking at her teacher, "¿Y tù?"  
"Le gusta correr y bailiar!" the teacher replied, blushing hotly. She had just said she liked to run and dance.  
Jenny smiled and returned back to the work she was doing.  
"Matthew," Ms. Sanchez said. "¿Qué clases tienes?"  
Jenny turned around, and found out that the blonde boy that was at the stables a few days ago, was sitting a few seats behind her. Jenny shook her head, and didn't bother to listen to his answer.  
"Tengo la ciencias, la educación fisica, las matemáticas, el ingles, el espanol, la historia, y study hall."  
Ms. Sanchez nodded, and Jenny felt eyes on her back. Shrugging it off, she continued working on the textbook until the bell rang. Once the bell rang, she didn't even bother hurrying to history; it was the most borings subject ever. She stuffed her notebooks into the bag, and then took her Spanish textbook, hugging it close to her chest. As she walked out of the classroom, she caught sight of the blonde headed boy, leaning against the wall beside the door. Jenny rolled her eyes before taking a huge right turn away from him.  
He caught up with her, and Jenny didn't even bother to acknowledge him; she only knew him as the boy who takes lessons at her father's stables. She changed her pace, which was a bit faster then before. She took a left u-turn into the classroom, and took her regular seat: the first seat near the door on the right.  
Jenny saw Rayne coming in with Chris, and Jenny brighten up. But when Chris turned and looked at her, Jenny almost asked him, "The hell you looking at?" when he said: "Matt, what are you doing here?"  
"Chris!" Matt said, staring at him. "Whoa, I haven't seen you since.. You know broke up. I go to school here."  
"Really? I never knew that. Maybe because we've been together for so long we forgot about it," Chris joked, taking the seat behind Rayne which was right next to Matt Ballinger's seat. "So, how it's going?"  
"Just fine, really. I wonder how's Jester, Greg and Frankie's doing though. It's been a while since we performed, but oh well. We're all friends, talk a bit, not bad."  
"Yeah. What have you been doing lately?" Chris asked, fingering the corner of his paper.  
"Being athletic again. I'm riding at Falling Back Stables," Matt said, inclining his head towards Jenny's back. Jenny rolled her eyes, and scowled at the board.  
"Isn't that Jenny's stables?"  
Matt turned to his left, and noticed a blonde girl with blue eyes was talking to him. Matt nodded before eyeing Chris for help.  
"Well, her stables suck!" she implied, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "They never won anything since they were being built. Now, _my_ stables won _lots_."  
Before anyone could say something, Jenny had already appeared in front of Lacy's face. Smirking, Jenny looked at her, before she let her fist go. Jenny kicked the desk back, hitting Lacy's stomach, pushing her back into the desk of her friend's. The screeching of the tables made everyone's heads turn and watch what was happening. Jenny returned to her seat, grabbed her bag and her Spanish text book, clutching it close to her chest before shouldering past the teacher who was coming in.  
Rayne abruptly stood up, and grabbed her stuffs. She looked at Lacy, and threw up her middle finger at her. She turned her heels, and went after Jenny. The teacher was amazed, and looked at Lacy before looking back at Rayne, going after her best friend.  
Matt had stared after Jenny as she walked out of the room. He turned towards Chris, and didn't even bother asking the question when Chris was looking at the thing as him; jaws opened, and eyes widen, staring after the two girls walking out of the room.

Hooves thudding as Jenny reached the pasture, she saw Zippy coming at her. Neighing shrilly, Jenny smiled; her best friend at home was just like Thai: bubbly, hyper, and just laidback. Even though she had surrendered herself at school until the last bell rang, she couldn't help but jump into her car, and drive home; leaving Rayne, Chris and that boy Matthew looking back at her.  
She dropped her bag next to the fence, before getting pushed back by her horse. She embraced his neck, and sighed; it was like heaven just being with her horse. Nobody can bother her; except..  
That boy, Matt. Always looking at her as if she got mental issues when she's just broke inside; dying inside. He wouldn't understand since all he ever got his heart broken over was just girls, and probably Dream Street breaking up.  
Stuffing her face into Zippy's dapple gray coat, she breathed in the scent of the horsey smell. Just hugging Zippy made herself forget about who Matt was, just being with the horse she loves, she would've been lost if Zippy was gone.  
As she looked at Zippy, she stroked his nose, before heading up to the house to change. Jumping onto the stairs, she started off going two by two until she reached the top of the stairs. She ran towards her room, and then she dropped her bag on the floor. Her sweater over her head, she changed into something warm as it was already December. She changed into her jodhpurs when she heard a car sputtering to life. She ran towards the window, and looked out.  
Jenny noticed that her mother was going out, she shook her head. When she was about to turn away, she noticed a BMW coming towards her house. She arched her eyebrows, didn't even want to know who it was. She waited, and then the BMW finally stopped. A blonde headed boy stepped out of the car; Jenny groaned. It was Matt Ballinger.  
Jenny didn't even bother to rush downstairs; all she wanted to do was take her time, and make Matthew Ballinger have a very, very miserable time. Brushing her hair back into a ponytail, she looked at herself at the mirror. Staring into the mirror, her gray eyes dialectic with each other; she was debating whether to be nice, or whether to be mean and get it over with. Jenny sighed, and leaned forward towards the mirror; she asked herself: "Why am I so shady?"  
She felt a blast of wind, but the window was shut. Jenny shook her head, thinking it was only a imagination. She started off towards the door when she heard voices. She grabbed her books that were by the door, and tiptoed to the top of the stairs. Looking down, she couldn't see anything, but she could see the front door of the house. She froze on slipping on her boots when she heard Matt say: "You know that Dapple Gray horse that Jenny rode? Is he for sale?"  
Jenny sucked in her breath, about to run down the stairs, and knock Matt so hard that her fist is going to be hurting by the time she pulls back. "_No, he can't take Zippy away from me. He's all that I got.._" she thought sadly. "_If dad says yes, I'm going.._"  
She listened.  
It was her mother who answered. "No, sorry. That's Jenny's horse. We bought him for her, and he is _not_ for sale, even if you try to bribe us, right Ken?" her mother asked her father.  
"Er.." he hesitated. Jenny put her hand into a fist, starting down the stairs. They must've heard her since by the time she jumped from the 3rd step to the last, she took a left, and was standing facing the three of them. Her father caught her gray daggering eyes, plunging into his dull brown eyes. "Well I don't know.."  
"Dad!" her voice wavering with sadness. "He's all that I got!"  
"You have me. And your mom! Zippy only makes you sad!" he alleged, his eyes finally locking with her's.  
"That's all you think about! About how you feel about how I feel! Well, I dare you to take away Zippy, and see how much I'm going to hate you!" Jenny roared, her feet apart, as if she was getting ready to charge. "You nor Mom don't even understand me, and you dare take away my best friend? You dare to take something so precious to me, and you already took Thai's horse away! What more can you do, huh dad? JUST TO FREAKING KILL ME?"  
He turned his back on her, even on Matt and her mother. Jenny's right and left hands clutched into fists; she hurled towards the wall that was supporting the staircase. She drove herself into the wall, punching it until her knuckles turn red. Her father was running towards her, but she had pushed past him, running towards the backdoor. She stopped in front of the door, facing Matt, her mother and father.  
"You took something away from me, dad. You took the only thing I ever got of Thai, which is the horse he had taught me first to ride! You already packed up his things from his room, and shoved it into the attic. WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE ME UP THERE SO THEN I CAN DIE PEACEFULLY SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!"  
She dropped a glare by Matt, her eyes filling with hate, scorn, and just plain disgusted. She threw opened the backdoor, and rushed out.  
"Get away from me!" she bellowed, jumping down the stairs.  
Jenny heard her name being called, but she didn't even bother turning back a glance. She raced into the stables, and headed towards the tack room. She grabbed the bridle of Zippy's, and started off running towards the pasture where Zippy was waiting. His tail swished to the left, and then right, as if he had been waiting for her. She climbed over the fence, and heard ground crunching behind her.  
She quickly slipped on the bridle over Zippy's halter and head, and she legged herself up onto Zippy's back. Clucking her tongue, and her heels touching Zippy's sides, Zippy started off trotting away. Jenny urged him into a canter, and she finally turned back, and saw it was Matt who was trying to come after her. Jenny turned back towards the front, and continued riding Zippy away, tackless.

"Lila.." Ken began, his hand on her shoulder.  
Lila shrugged it off. She turned to face him; her bright spirited brown eyes drowning into the eyes of her husband's. "You know what you did to hurt Jenny," her words flying out of her mouth. "What she said was true: you packed up Thai's things, and placed them upstairs in the attic. You knew how much Thai meant to Jenny. And what you did, saying 'I don't know' when the boy asked you if Zippy was for sale, broke my heart as well."  
"All these memories of Thai brings us bad luck. It's making everyone sad, especially Jenny. From school, I hear that she stirs off trouble," Ken replied, slapping his hand behind his neck.  
"Maybe it's making _you_ sad.." her mother took a step back, and crossed her arms. "You know it's killing you inside, and so you decided to place Thai's things inside the attic; and now you're killing Jenny and I. Why? Just leave it the way it is, Thai meant the world to her, and you decide to take him away from her because of how _you_ feel.  
"How selfish can you get?" her mother asked; eyes filling with water. "Jenny's the only child we got now, and you're tearing her apart, killing her _slowly._ Thai's probably mad at you now."  
Trotting back towards the house of Jenny's, Jenny sighed. She knew she shouldn't have done that; yelling at her father, screaming 'I hate you' when he really deserved it. They had galloped across the pasture, and had stopped right where a 'pond' was formed. She didn't know how it got there when she first saw it with her father, but it was okay, just to sit under the tree and let Zippy rest.  
They had stayed there for more then an hour, and Jenny could careless; she hated her father. Her father actually put her brother's things away, and kept it away from her. She remembered one time, she went back up into the attic, knowing that her brother's things were there. She was going to dig out a photograph of her and her brother, but when she was taking it out, her father scolded her, telling her that it's going to mess up some aura.

Jenny shook her head, couldn't believe that she believed him.  
Finally sighting the house and the stables, Jenny slowed down. She didn't want to hurry home, after all, she's only coming back for her mother, not for her father. Her father caused so much pain for her already, and boy, is she going to hold a grudge against him.  
"You're not going to be taken away, Zippy," she said to her horse. One of his silky ears flickered back.  
"It's going to be fine, I know it. Even if the world is turned against us, we have each other.."  
Jenny stopped talking after she heard hooves behind her. "_If it's dad, screw this, I'm out of here._"  
But it wasn't.  
It was Matt, riding her father's champion palomino, Charlie. Jenny didn't bother stopping, she changed leads; turning towards the left, riding back where she rested for more then an hour. She raced past him, urging Zippy onto a canter. She heard hooves stopping, and starting against.  
And then, she heard her name.  
Jenny urged Zippy into a gallop, faster then the canter, not wanting to stop for him. Jenny finally stopped as she saw the fence. She stopped Zippy, and breathed. Zippy was breaking into a sweat, and Jenny scolded herself for pushing Zippy so far. "Sorry, Zippy.."  
He nickered, and nipped her boot.  
"Jenny!"  
Jenny clutched onto the reins so tight, Zippy almost backed up. She didn't bother riding away from him; Zippy was tired and it was his fault for pushing her pushing him this far.  
"What the hell do you want?" Jenny said coldly, dismounting from Zippy. She started leading him towards the pond, that was a few feet away. "Haven't you done enough?"  
He followed, and dismounted off from Charlie. Jenny scowled, and started jogging towards the pond. She didn't care how funny she looked, jogging with her horse behind her. All she cared was about getting at least 10 feet away from the boy who ruined her life.  
"Jenny, stop."  
Jenny continued jogging, didn't bother listening to Matt. Who made him the boss of the world now? Who made him tell her what to do? What _made_ him ask her father if Zippy was for sale when he is _her_ horse? Everything was taken away from her, and now Matt's taking the only thing that could understand her besides her best friend Rayne; Zip it through 'Zippy.' Her horse best friend.  
"Jenny," Matt said again, he was walking after her this time.  
"Leave me the fuck alone, Matt. I don't give two shits of what you got to say to me. You want Zippy? Zippy don't want you," Jenny called over her shoulder, finally pacing herself into a walk, they were almost close to the pond.  
"I was just curious if Zippy was for sale.."  
"DOES HE LOOK FOR SALE TO YOU?!" Jenny turned around so sharply that Zippy sidestepped. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM UP!? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A BITCH? 'CAUSE YOU'RE RICH? GUESS THE FUCK WHAT, MATTHEW BALLINGER, PEOPLE DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT THEY WANT, EVEN IF THEY _ARE _RICH!" Jenny bellowed.  
Jenny inhaled sharply, and wanted to just knock Matt out at the moment. "You're just trying to make yourself happy, aren't you? Guess what? _Zippy is mine, and that's that._ I dare you to steal him away from me. I dare you. Go ahead, do it now," Jenny threw down the reins, and stepped away from Zippy. She crossed her arms, tears almost forming in her eyes.  
Zippy nickered to Jenny, and Jenny watched Matt walk towards Zippy. Zippy's ears flickered towards him; but his eyes watched Jenny. Even though the reins were long, he could trip. Jenny didn't bother rushing forward and picking them up. Matt's outreached hands almost got Zippy's reins when he reared.  
Matt fell back, and went to the side before Zippy's four legs came crashing down the ground.  
Jenny stood crossing her arms, still watching. "Do you need help, rich boy?" Jenny asked bitterly, her gray eyes throwing intensive daggers into Matt's blue eyes. "Or you might want your butler to get the horsey for you, no?"  
"Shut up."  
"Make me. You're the one who wanted Zippy, right?"  
"Shut up."  
"Like I said, make me. You can't even handle a horse like this, and you want him? Pathetic," Jenny continued talking, and Zippy nickered at her once more. Zippy trotted over towards Jenny, and his head nudging her chest. "You can't even handle a horse this simple, and you know, horses do have feelings. Apparently, they are the one who chooses who to love, not who to own them."  
Jenny walked towards the pond with the reins in her hands. Zippy nipped her hand, and Jenny patted him lovingly, with her back turned towards Matt.  
Matt stood back, amazed that Jenny had snapped him so much that he was beginning to feel something in himself. How could he be so selfish towards Jenny? She had lost her brother, and everything seem to make her hate everything much more. Her emotions seem to be flying everywhere, trying to hurt everyone that stands before her; not Zippy. Not Rayne, but mostly everyone else that was outside of the circle. She didn't trust nobody, but the two people who knew her the most: Zippy and Rayne Tran.  
Matt sighed, and patted Charlie's neck. "What did I just do, Charlie?"  
Charlie's palomino head turned to look at Matt, before starting to graze. Charlie would've said something, but he's a horse. Matt laid a hand on his neck before noticing Jenny was cantering away from him.

**Chapter 4**

Stopping the black car in front of Rayne's house, she slammed the door shut. Today was Christmas Eve, and they were going shopping together. When the woman, Frankee Nguyen had asked them to call her if they were interested, they accepted it. They were now known as Paralyzed Hope. The two was still working on their album, and they were going to have their two singles: "Halfway across the world" and "If ever." The two songs were so old, and they decided to make a new hiphopish and rockish version for the songs.  
She walked towards the house, and opened it without even knocking on it.  
"Rayne, it's Jenny.." she called out.  
"Coming! Just give me 5 minutes," Rayne called back from downstairs. "You can help yourself with food or anything!"  
"Okay," Jenny called back, and started off towards the couch. She jumped on it, and landed gently on her back. She sighed, and turned on the tv with the remote control. She flipped through channels as she waited for Rayne to get ready to come downstairs. She counted the minutes in her head, when she finally turned off the tv, hearing Rayne coming downstairs.  
"Okay, let's go," Rayne said, smiling at her best friend.  
"Let's go."

"What are you buying for your mum?" Rayne asked as Jenny drove through the streets of her neighborhood. It was small, yet big enough for cars to drive through. The two were debating of what to buy for their parents; Jenny had other ideas for her father: Nothing.  
"A new necklace, or something. We are getting paid at least over a thousand dollars for being in the Scarred Tears productions. Hopefully our singles will come out by January or something," Jenny replied, taking a turn and they finally arrived to the mall.  
"I wonder what Chris likes.."  
"You're getting him something?" Jenny asked as she drove into the parking lot, and searched for a space. "Is he getting you anything?"  
"I'm not sure," Rayne replied, looking out the window. "He did say something about 'What do you like for Christmas?' or something like that. I said, 'I don't know.' Do you think he's getting me something?"  
"I don't talk to him," Jenny said bluntly, taking a space nearest to the mall. "You might as well buy him gel or something; it looks like he likes it a lot."  
"Maybe, but what brand does he use?" Rayne mumbled, getting out of the car with Jenny. "Maybe I should get him a rose or something. What do boys freaking like?!" Rayne snarled at Jenny.  
"What is wrong with you, girl?!" Jenny slapped her best friend in the head. "You need to stop embarrassing yourself like this.. especially when we get famous."  
"I'm not always like this!" Rayne protested, rubbing her head where she got slapped by Jenny.  
"The truth hurts, don't it?"  
"Why must you be so cruel?"

Jenny and Rayne headed towards the Forever 21 first; Rayne wanted to buy some new jeans and some tops. Jenny had rolled her eyes, and wanted to go to footlocker to buy some new shoes, but Rayne dragged her inside. Rayne hurried towards the jean racks, and Jenny just stared.  
"Why are we in here, again?" Jenny moaned as Rayne dragged her once more. She almost escaped but Rayne pulled her back in. "You're such a beast at clothes.."  
"Well, it isn't my fault that I'm here getting clothes too!"  
"WE'RE BUYING PRESENTS," Jenny slapped her silly. "You're such a bad friend, where would we be without you? Heaven.." Jenny added muttering.  
She sighed, and took an empty seat right near the changing room. It was white and it looked glass-like, but it was really plastic. Jenny crossed her arms across her black jacket, and watched her best friend pick out at least over a dozen of clothes. Jenny wanted to throw her converses at her, but she held in the temptation to do so. She leaned back, and finally relaxed; she was alone with her best friend, only, not her father, not her mother, not Matthew S. Ballinger.  
Alone.  
With her best friend.  
That's that.

As she relaxed, and waited for her best friend to finish finding the clothes, she needs; she heard her favorite song coming on: So Lonely. The beat began playing, and Jenny got off from the seat, and started dancing. She popped her shoulders, and started moving her legs to the beat.  
_I wish that we could blow up the speakers, over and over..__  
_ She could feel eyes on her, but she could careless. Jenny slid down to the floor, and twisted her right leg over her left, flipping herself looking down at the ground. She grinned as she back flipped onto her feet.  
"Jeeeeeennnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy.." Rayne moaned as she saw Jenny dancing again. It wasn't the first time Jenny had done this; it was probably the hundredth time for her dancing like this. But what does she care? Jenny loved dancing.  
"What?" Jenny finally stopped dancing, the song was over. "You know you like my dancing," Jenny grinned at her best friend.  
"Sure, if it beats embarrassment.."  
"Hey, isn't that one of your stalkers?" Jenny asked as she noticed a guy behind a coat hanger with a camera, snapping photos with the flash on.  
"Jenny, isn't that for you?" Rayne asked as the flash began to flicker on and off once more. "If they don't get out of here, I swear I'll throw these coat hangers at them.."  
Jenny chuckled, "Yeah, what would they want to do with me? I'm just a bitch that will tear their poor heads off if they come any closer.."  
"Why not do that now?"  
"They're not Jenny-Length yet."  
"Jenny!"  
"Fine, watch me get arrested in this store.."  
Jenny walked off towards the other side where the stalker didn't see her coming. The stalker had on a black leather jacket, and he had long spikey hair. Even though she couldn't see his face, she decided that he was maybe about 14 or 15 years old around there. She walked up slowly, pretending she was just a customer, looking for clothes. Jenny finally reached the length of killing him; but she tapped his shoulder, and asked him: "So, do you think that shirt look good on Rayne, or maybe you?"  
Her mouth turned into a sly smile; and noticed it was Chris Ryan Trousdale.  
"So, Chrissy, what are you doing here? Besides taking photos of Rayne that is?"  
"Shhs," Chris placed a finger on his lips, shushing Jenny. "She might hear you!"  
"So what if she does?" Jenny stood in front of him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Hmm? Stalking my best friend?"  
"Promise you won't tell her if I tell you why."  
His eyes looked honest, but Jenny took her caution, and finally nodded. Chris began telling her everything thing from kids to now. Everything that he had hid from Rayne Tran for a very long time. Everything seem as if it was all depended on this boy who hides behind coat hangers, taking photos of her best friend.  
The truth is..  
Chris Trousdale loves Rayne Tran.

"So, what did you tell that boy?" Rayne asked as they finished shopping through footlocker. Jenny had left Chris standing, jaws opening. She didn't _promise_ that she'll keep it, but she'll keep it. For now.  
"I told him that if he takes more photos of you, I'll come to where he lives, and shoot him in the head. It'll be a clean headshot," Jenny said proudly, grinning as she had just bought a new pair of shoes: Jordan's.  
"Where do you learn these.. Shooting things?"  
"Stuff that you don't need to know."  
"JENNY!"  
"I'm just kidding," Jenny answered, and started off taking a huge U-turn back to Rayne. "Can we go now?" her sudden words tumbling out of her mouth. "I don't feel comfortable here anymore, please?"  
"Jenny, why the hurry?" Rayne said as Jenny lunged for her hand, dragging her as she began walking furiously fast towards the entrance of the mall. Jenny didn't bother stopping for the people calling her name behind her; she knew it was Matthew Ballinger.  
"Jenny," Rayne planted her feet on the ground as she stopped Jenny from racing out the doors. "Stop."  
"If you don't want to come with me, _fine_ Rayne. _Fine_," Jenny snapped, and let her go. She started off again when Rayne grabbed her wrist. "Get the hell off of me, Rayne. You want to be with Chris, don't you? He's with Matt, and I don't like Matt. So let go. I ain't dealing with you now."  
"Why are you running away from him?"  
"You don't even _know_ what it's like at home now. You hardly have time for me since you're always with Chris. I thought today would be better, but I _guess_ not," Jenny shoved her back. She fell into Chris's arms. "When everything's taking upside for me, it's turning right side up for you! You don't know what it's like to have someone taken away from you, and then _he_," Jenny jabbed her index at Matt," tries to steal my horse best friend."  
Jenny turned her heels, as she felt another hand around her right wrist. "Just get off, I don't want to deal with you now."  
She pulled her wrist away from whoever's hands it was, and walked off. She pushed the doors opened, and started walking away. She didn't want to lose anyone else; she had already lost Rayne to Chris; lost Thai to God; lost herself to her father. Why lose Zippy now? He's all that she got..

Slamming the door so hard, she walked off towards the pasture, and whistled. She awaited for Zippy to come galloping to her, but she noticed that he wasn't here. Her eyes widen, and she climbed over the fence. She noticed there were bays, chestnuts, but not the dapple gray horse she owns. Jenny looked around so furiously, her hair came into her face. Even though it was shorter, and layered, it still hit her in the face.  
"Zippy, boy!" she called out.  
No answer.  
Jenny screamed. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO SELL ZIPPY WHEN I LEAVE!? HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS TO ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She placed her hands on her head, and fell to her knees. "How are you going to do this to me.."  
The horses ran away from Jenny, the girl who was screaming for her beloved best friend. Who was gone, gone for a while. She was lost now, all alone. Her dark hole heart was beginning to rise, and consume her. Losing Rayne, Losing Thai, Losing herself, and now.. Losing Zippy, the only one that she had, was gone.  
Jenny stared to the ground, tears welling up into her eyes. She shook her head, and punched the ground. She punched it more, and screamed more, "Zippy! COME BACK TO ME.."  
She didn't know how long she was sitting there, tears falling from her eyes for the very first time. She didn't care at all. Everything was turning upside down for her; everything turned against her. Even her own best friend. So why should she be here now? She was all alone now, thanks to her father, Chris Trousdale, and mostly, God. He was the one who took away her brother, who meant everything to her.  
_What hurts the most.. Was being so close..__  
_ Jenny began standing up. Struggling to use the fences to help her get back up onto her feet.  
_And having so much to say..__  
_ The sun disappeared behind the hills, and gray clouds began appearing above Jenny's head. She looked up, and noticed that it was going to rain. She didn't bother hurrying.  
_And watching you walk away..__  
_ The rain came pelting down on Jenny's head, down her hair towards her jacket. She didn't care at all, she just wanted Zippy back in her life; she hated her father. Hated her family, hated her life for what it had happened in the past.  
_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go..__  
_ Finally on her two feet, she still looked down at the ground, the rain finally wetting her whole head. Her jeans were soaked, and her jacket was entirely soaked as well. Her shirt inside of her jacket was soaked, and cold inside. Jenny didn't care. Her heart was a black hole now; cold as the icicles that freeze during the winter.  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart..__  
_ Her eyes flickered with light, but it died after thunder roared above her head.  
_..That I left unspoken.._

Inside the house, her mother stood at the kitchen window, watching her baby daughter standing out in the rain. She would've made the move to going, but she had to stop by Jenny's father before so. He was sitting in front of the plasma television, watching some sports channel, and she dared to take one more look outside, before going towards the living room.  
"What did you do to Jenny? Look what the hell you did to her! She's outside, _in the rain, and thunder_, getting _sick_ as it is!" Lila snapped to him. She stood in front of the television, didn't care if he was gesturing her to move away from the television. "You rather watch television then to go save your own daughter? You know she's the only child we got now!"  
"She's outside?" he repeated slowly.  
"You want her to freaking die!? We already lost our first child! What kind of father are you!?" Lila howled in the house. The dogs that they owned; A germen shepherd and a golden retriever came running towards the living room, barking. "HOW DARE YOU?!"  
Lila walked in front of him, and slapped him. Hard on the cheek, and her hand turned red. "Son of a bitch," she muttered to him as she walked off into her room. "Don't even say I don't know what you did to Zippy. I _know_ what you did to him. And I'm going to get him back, whether you like the fuck of it, or not," Lila added.  
Ken sat on the couch, motionless. His cheek hurts, but what hurts the most was that the words Lila had just said. "_You know she's the only child we got now!_" "_What kind of father are you!?_"  
He sighed.  
He knew that he shouldn't have sold Zippy to someone who he didn't even trust, but he did. He got paid at least over 20,000 for Zippy because he was so well trained and well "winned." Though Ken did not think about his daughter's feelings before doing so; she did say "I dare you to sell him."  
He took up the dare.  
What a stupid mistake Ken had did to hurt himself and his daughter. Ken heard the door open, and he abruptly got up. He walked towards the back door where there were muddy prints on the marble floors.  
"Jenny," his voice croaked as Jenny stood at the entrance of the back door. "I'm--"  
"Fuck you," her words came spitting out at her own father. "Get away from me."  
"Now Je--"  
"You heard me, get away from me. I don't _need_ your fucking bullshit no more. You took away everything from me, so why say you're sorry now? I don't need none of this, you son of a bitch. You're lucky mom's still with you, or else I wouldn't be fucking here, you got it, OLD MAN?"  
There was a chair in front of her, and she grabbed it. She lifted her clothes soaked arms, and threw it at the wall that was behind her father. It shattered, and it broke into wooden pieces. She kicked the table, and wiped off the glass dishes from the table in front of her. They shattered onto the ground, and she took a shard of glass, and it cut her hand. She could be bleeding for hell, but for now, all she wanted to do was hurt her father as much as he hurt her.  
"Jenny, put that do--"  
"FUCK YOU, GOT IT!? I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED YOU NO MORE!"  
Jenny clutched the glass shard so hard, it cut her right palm's skin. She dropped it, and blood came flying out from her palm. She looked up at her father's eyes, and she grinned evilly.  
"Now it's my turn to die, ain't it, daddy? Aww, you're losing your youngest and only child now. Don't worry, I'll be back for you.." her words taunted him, and she grabbed the other shards, and some of them cut her arms, and she dropped the shards once more, each covered in blood.  
Her father stood there, jaws opened, hand out reached.  
She turned to go upstairs.

Getting out of her mother's car, Jenny waved goodbye as her mother drove away. She shifted her bag onto her right shoulder, and started off walking into the school.  
In the morning, she had dreamt she heard Zippy's neighs, but when she awoke, she looked at the mirror. She saw that her gray eyes turned so much darker, as if smoke was in it. Her arms, and hands were still red from a few nights ago, and it didn't look like it was healing. Her mother brought Jenny to the hospital to get them treated.  
Just dressing like her regular self, she still felt icy cold in herself. She was sick, but she didn't bother showing it. Her mother offered to drive since they both didn't want to bother with her father, and her mother on Christmas Eve had tried to locate Zippy, her horse, but had no luck.  
For now, she's just lost.  
It was January, a start of a new year and school term. She dread the day of school again; because of Matt, Rayne, and Chris. She didn't want to see them at all. She had dealt with enough in the week, and a few nights before.  
Going towards her locker, she spun her combination on her lock, and opened her locker. Even though it was nearing the class bell time, most people weren't even here yet. Jenny took out the subject notebooks she needed, and stuffed them into her bag. She took off her black nylon jacket, and her scarred arms showed. She hung her jacket inside the locker, and slammed her locker shut.  
When she looked back up, she noticed that some of the girls that passed by, were whispering into their friend's ears, and pointed at Jenny's scarred arms. Jenny didn't bother retorting, because she had lost so much energy from crying everyday for Zippy, for not eating everyday. Her body was suppose to be athletic, but now it was just plain skinny. Even in the sleeveless hoodie she was wearing, it was showing so much meat missing from her body.  
The front doors of the school opened, and she noticed Rayne was chattering happily with Chris. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Jenny's gray eyes showed so much hate, and pain at her. Chris stopped, and followed Rayne's gaze. He noticed Jenny staring at them, and before she walked towards her class, she kicked Chris Trousdale's locker. It left a dent, and Jenny walked away from the dented locker.  
Chris's jaw drop opened, but Rayne stopped him from even starting on ranting on Jenny.  
"What the hell happened to her?" Lacy Bryant whispered to her friend Katrina Nave who was sitting behind her. "Her arms looks so ugly. What do you think she been doing? Cutting herself? I heard that her father sold her horse, so she can't compete.."  
Jenny didn't bother retorting, she was too weak, and too sad to even bother saying something. Rayne came walking inside, and her eyes try catching Jenny's, but she didn't bother looking.  
Rayne took her regular seat next to Jenny, but Jenny picked up her stuff, and moved her seat further away from Rayne. Rayne watched her best friend move away, and just stayed where she was. She felt hurt, and wanted to make it up to Jenny, but what she had said that day on Christmas Eve was so true; she did put Chris before her. And if Chris ever hurts her, who will she be able to turn to now?  
"Jenny.."  
Rayne got up and walked towards Jenny. Jenny didn't bother looking her way, but kept staring at her notebook. As Rayne got closer, she noticed the cuts on her arms. Her hand reeled back in, unwitting to touch Jenny's arms. She opened her mouth to ask what happened when Jenny had turned her gaze to look at her. Her eyes struck into Rayne's eyes, which sort of pulled her back.  
"Get the fuck away from me," Jenny replied bitterly.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Cousin.."  
Jenny looked down to her right side, and noticed it was her cousin, Phi.  
"What's up, Cous?"  
Jenny looked on her left, and noticed it was her other cousin, Xuey.  
Jenny jumped down from the fence, and the three embraced.  
"PHI! XUEY! What are you guys doing here so far away from home!?" Jenny asked, and screamed as she got engulfed by hugs of her cousins. "I missed you guys so much!"  
"Well, your momma called our momma's, told us you was depressed and all that jack. So momma asked me if I wanted to go, and told me Xuey's going to go if I go. So hell, I said of course!" Phi answered.  
"Yeah, what she said besides the momma's and all the bad grammar," Xuey added and grinned at Phi.  
The three were three days apart each; Jenny was born on October 16th, Phi was born on October 19th, and Xuey was born on October 22nd. The three were in different families, but when they're together, they're just the three musketeers. Jenny had accidentally forgot that these two were her best friends too; it was the fact that they lived so far away from her.  
"Where's Zippy?" Phi asked.  
Jenny's smiling face turn back into the emotionless face it was when she was sitting on the fence.  
"Dad sold him."  
"When!?" Xuey asked abruptly, her eyes turning angry purple. "Damn it, and to think I thought it was something else bothering you. Do you know who he sold him to? Watch, I'm going to kick some a--"  
"Xueyan!" Phi snapped at her cousin.  
"Sorry."  
"We got three days with you, so you better live with it," Phi added.  
Jenny turned and grinned. "Oh, I'll live with it alright."

After the third day of her cousins staying, she heard another car sputtering to life as she was mucking out Zippy's stall once more. She walked out of the stall, and walked towards the stable's entrance.  
It was Rayne and Chris.  
Jenny rolled her eyes, and started off back into the stables again. She took a right, and stepped right into the pasture. A bay mare came nickering to her; it was her mother's horse, Daffodil. She rubbed her hand against her forelock, and kissed her.  
"Jenny!"  
Jenny noticed Rayne was standing on the fence. Jenny shook her head, and took a rope from her jean pocket. She unraveled it, and clipped it onto Daffodil's halter. She started walking away from the fence. She heard her calling her name once more, but she ignored it.  
Jenny didn't want to deal with Rayne Tran, she was too much of a hassle at the moment. Everything that she did before, it just hurts now. She didn't want to remember that time when she placed Chris before her. She even threw away the present Rayne had bought her.  
It was a glass horse.  
She had not bought Rayne's present at all, knowing that she rather be with Chris then being with her. Why keep hurting herself until she dies? There's no point in doing it since it's killing her deeply. Her own best friend rather be with her "childhood" friend instead of the current one.  
Was it so much to ask to be a good best friend? What kind of best friend puts a boy in front of her own best friend?

It was nearing February when she first got back onto her feet. Her new boyfriend, Michael Tan had recently asked her out. The two weren't that close, but before when she was fine, and was with his best friend, they were best of friends. After Jenny and his best friend broke up, Jenny stayed far away from them. But now Michael had the courage to ask her out. Jenny was at her locker when he first came by, and chatted with her.  
"Hey Jenny," Michael had greeted her, and gave her a hug.  
"Hey, what's up?" Jenny asked as she grabbed her jacket from the hanger. Her arms were still scarred, but it wasn't as red as before.  
"Nothing really, just going to go to Basketball practice maybe."  
Jenny had smiled at him, and shut her locker gently, and leaned against it. She looked at him; he was a spiky hair 5'8" boy, and he had some blonde bangs hanging from the top of his head. He was athletic, and he was part of the basketball team with her ex boyfriend.  
"Er," Michael scratched his head as he looked around if anyone was around.  
"Yeah?" Jenny looked at him again, and noticed that he looked sort of sad. "Is something wrong?"  
"Uh.."  
Jenny stared blankly at him. She sighed, and shrugged. "If it isn't important, you don't have to tell me," she gave him a warm smile.  
Her eyes began to twinkle with light again; her smile was warmer then before. Her hair was growing faster, and it was all black, besides the tips, they were still blonde. Michael's palms were sweaty, and he finally held himself together.  
"Will you go out with me and go to the Winter Semi-Formal with me?" Michael finally asked and looked into her gray eyes.  
Jenny looked away, her cheeks burning red. She was waiting for this, and finally it happened. Jenny looked back at him, and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you, and to the Formal with you.."  
Michael leaned towards Jenny, and kissed her gently. Jenny smiled as she kissed him back, and they broke off the kiss. They looked at each other for a while, and Michael's hand reached over to hold Jenny's free hand.  
"Oh my god," Rayne whispered as she placed her back against the wall. She was walking from the bathroom, and saw Michael and Jenny talking. And then kissing. She quickly step herself back, and watched from the wall. "Michael and Jenny? Holy.."  
"What's up, Rayne?" Matt said as he was about to walk towards his locker.  
"Er, nothing, why?" Rayne said flabbergasted. "I was just looking for something, that's all," Rayne pretended to look into her bag, while Matt walked off across the hall to his locker. She could tell that Matt took a double take at his left, noticing that Michael and Jenny were there, holding hands.  
Rayne noticed he gritted his teeth, and he quickly flung his locker open. He furiously stuffed his books into the locker. Matt fumbled with his bag as he tried to zip it shut, as he could see from the corner of his eye that Jenny and Michael was kissing again. He winched, and then slammed his locker shut.  
He took off the opposite direction, towards the gym. After all, he had basketball practice. As he finally reached to the gym, he ran inside, and started dribbling the ball when he heard the door open. Matt turned and noticed it was the boy who was with Jenny, kissing her. It was the Co-Captain; Michael Tan.  
Matt goggled at him as he walked over to the benches, and dropped his bag on it. He looked very happy as he took off his shirt which was covering over his jersey. One of the cheerleaders, Shannon walked over to Michael, but Michael looked uninterested. She was twirling her blonde lock of hair, and she gave him a flirtatious grin. Michael just excused himself and went off to play.  
Shannon felt insulted, but walked back towards the group of girls that were giggling and staring at Michael as he shot in a couple of baskets.  
"Girls," Shannon said to the group, "Michael is officially taken."  
"By who!?" gasped one, who was also known as Lacy Bryant. "That's not fair; his ex girlfriend said he was single, and not looking!"  
"Like, oh my god, what a hypocrite!" said another one.  
"Hypocrites is when people say they won't do something, but they do it anyways, you dumbass," Shannon snapped at the brunette.  
"Who's his girlfriend?" Lacy asked.  
"Jenny Nguyen."

Kissing Michael before she entered her first period, she never looked as happy as now. She took her seat, and sighed. She was about to take out her zen micro when Lacy Bryant placed her hands onto her desk. Jenny looked up and noticed it was her and she stared at her.  
"You stole my boyfriend," She hissed shrilly at Jenny.  
Jenny didn't blink, and crossed her arms. "Since when was Michael your boyfriend?" She smirked and she turned back to take out her Zen Micro.  
"Bitch, don't act smart with me?!"  
"Then stop acting like you're retarded," Jenny retorted without even glancing at her. Lacy's hands almost snaked out to yank Jenny's layered hair when Rayne kicked her aside.  
"So when did you like to be mean to my best friend, and call her a bitch?" Rayne asked, and crossed her arms, sitting down on Jenny's desk. Rayne gave daps to Jenny before looking back at Lacy. Jenny leaned back with her arms crossed, and grinned at Rayne's back.  
The Jenny and Rayne team is back in action.  
"Since when was kicking allowed in class?" Lacy asked loudly, making people's heads turn to look at her. "You're not suppose to use violence, you whore!"  
"And you're not suppose to use inappropriate languages!"  
"Lacy, give it up. I don't care if you're still mad at me riding better then you, but guess what? Zippy's gone, and I can't compete in the Spring now that Zippy's gone," Jenny answered, and stretched her hands over her head. "Besides, Zippy's probably in a better place.."  
"Oh, really? No wonder he doesn't let me ride him! Stupid horse."  
"Say what?" Jenny stood up, and stood head to head with Lacy. "What did you say?"  
"I said, 'No wonder he doesn't let me ride--'"  
Jenny had already punched her hard in the nose when she didn't finish the sentence. "So you guys took my horse? My dad sold him to _you_? For how much huh? How much did you bribe him?" Jenny stood on top of Lacy.  
"20,000 in cash," she replied shoving Jenny aside. "You don't even need him, you bitch! You got everything you ever wanted!"  
Rayne kicked her in the stomach.  
"Don't ever talk to her like that again. You don't even know half her life as I do. So shut the fuck up before I fuck you up badly. And I _mean_ badly."

"Who are you going to the Formal with?" Rayne asked Jenny as they linked arms, walking towards Gym together.  
The two was finally together again: Jenny and Rayne. Even though Jenny had forgave her a while ago, she never had the chance to tell Rayne. Jenny had told her what had happened as they didn't talk for almost two and a half months later.  
"Michael Tan, you know the Co-Captain of the basketball team?" Jenny replied, and changed into her gym shirt and shorts. Rayne nodded. "Yeah, him," Jenny smiled as the two walked out of the locker room together. "Who are you going with?"  
"No one yet," Rayne replied, turning red slightly.  
"Do you want to go with someone specifically?" Jenny asked as she nudged her with her elbow. "Huh, huh? Like Chris?"  
Rayne turned red and looked away. "No, he's just a childhood friend!"  
"Oh, really..?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
Jenny shrugged and asked no more questions. The two decided to play Volleyball as she noticed Michael was playing a one on one with her ex boyfriend, she didn't bother to wave. Her ex boyfriend Joey might think its for him.  
Jenny noticed that Rayne was still red by the time they were at the net. "Are you okay?" Jenny asked as Rayne looked up. "You're so red that it looks like it might be for Valentine's day.."  
"Jenny, shut up," Rayne said playfully.  
"Sure, sure.."  
Rayne began serving the ball, as Jenny was waiting to strike the ball. Usually Rayne did it, but she seem so out of focus. She kept messing up as she strike the ball on the other side. It was as if something was bothering her so much that she wasn't concentrating much.  
Finally, Gym was about to end when Chris pulled Rayne from the game. Jenny eyed him, and he gave her the pleading look of 'Please-Don't-Tell-Her.' Jenny grinned and gave him a thumbs-up as he lead her away from the game.  
"Rayne.." he began.  
She put her hand up when she noticed a cheerleader denaturing from the squad. She looked away, pretending she wasn't here. She didn't noticed that Chris was pulled by the girl to the other side, talking quietly.  
"So, Chris," Lacy Bryant said as she twirled a blondish brown strand from her hair, "Do you have anyone to go to the Formal with?"  
Chris looked at her considerately, before answering.  
"Yeah. I do."  
Lacy was taken aback when Chris suddenly answered. He turned his back towards her, and started off walking back to Rayne. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Chris was nearly _in_ her face as he did so; he smiled as Rayne looked at him, blushing hotly.  
"Will you go to the Winter Semi-Formal with me?  
Rayne's mouth dropped opened but closed it up quickly.  
"Er.."  
Chris waited for the reply, staring at her. His hands were so sweaty that he was about to run away, and not tell her about the stalker incident. He was thinking that he was shaking, but it was really Rayne.  
"Yeah, course I would," Rayne answered, flinging her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'll go with you.."

It was finally nearing February Vacation, and the Winter Semi-Formal. Jenny had Michael, Rayne had Chris, but Matt took Lacy.. Jenny didn't notice the way he felt because the way she was so into Michael. Though sometimes they fought, they were closer then ever, and it was almost their one month together.  
Though Lacy and Katrina both had tried to sabotage Chris and Rayne's relationship, and Jenny and Michael's; it was useless trying to do so. Jenny and Michael were so into each other; people called their love, 'true' even when it didn't hit at least a month yet. Rayne and Chris were too close, from childhood friends until now..  
Rayne had slept the night over, and they had chatted about stuff like boys, and sometimes girls like Lacy Bryant and Katrina Nave.  
"Those two always up to something, don't you think so?" Rayne asked as she chewed down on her chips. They were watching a movie, 'A walk to remember.' They watched the movie already, but it doesn't hurt to watch it again, right?  
"No, _we're_ always up to something. We're like partners in crime, about to kill someone or something. Okay, me, only," Jenny said as she saw Rayne's protesting face. "You'll be a killer too, one day, Rayne.."  
"In your dark dark dreams, Jenny."  
"In my dark dreams, you are in it, dear, you're my side kick," Jenny joked and ducked as Rayne threw the pillow at her. "Thanks." Jenny sighed and laid against the bed post as they watched the movie. "So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Jenny asked her best friend as she flopped onto her stomach.  
"This dress. It's nice, and it's white. It's a tube style sort of dress, and it has some rhinestones on the waist sort of," Rayne said as she leaned against the bed. "It has side seams, but I guess it's okay, not that bad. It's above my knees though. Mom calls it the 'Rampage Drop Waist' Tube Dress."  
"Right," said Jenny, her eyes looking at Rayne's head from the top of the bed. "I got a dress that's black. It shows my curves, so I'm sort of self conscious cause I never wore something like that before. It has a nice neckline, and it has a handkerchief hem. It's like a halter top except it's a dress. It's above my knees too," Jenny added.  
"I can't wait for the formal tomorrow!"  
"Neither can I, especially with Michael.."

Jenny slipped on the dress; her head slipping into the halter top and she asked Rayne to zip up the back. Jenny sighed, and flipped her back from the halter top, and she seem so plain because of her hair. The front and sides were corn rowed, and the rest were curled on the bottom. The bangs were staying on her sides of her forehead. It felt not so formal, but what does she care?  
Rayne was beautiful in her white "tube dress." Her hair was curly because of the braids Jenny had did last night for her before they went to sleep. Rayne kept the braids until the evening, which was around five-ish because that was when the sun sets in the winter.  
As the two finally got into their shoes, they couldn't help but grin so hard that it hurts. They looked at the mirror once more, as Jenny extracted her Canon Powershot SD500 camera from her desk, and they took pictures in the mirror. The flash continues on for a few minutes; the two were giving a funny face every time the camera clicked.  
The two finally heard the door slammed closed, and Jenny quickly stuffed her camera into Rayne's purse. The two looked at the mirror once more, and they were off, descending down the marble stairs of Jenny's house. Jenny felt so giddy with herself she almost slipped off a stair as they descended the second pair of stairs.  
Finally stepping towards the living room, Jenny and Rayne linked arms, and finally stood in front of the pane of the living room. The boys were standing there, chatting contently when they noticed the girls were standing before them. Michael rose first, his tuxedo was black just like Chris's, but something special about his made her heart felt so warm, and felt so right in his arms as he embraced her.  
Rayne watched Chris slowly walk towards her. She trembled with anxiety; she felt self conscious now that Chris was here. She smiled as Chris hugged her. The two didn't detangle themselves until Jenny nudged Rayne hard in the ribs. Jenny grinned as Michael held her hands in front of him.  
"PICTURE TIME!" her mother roared from the kitchen. She raced out with a huge camera, that looked like an old fashion camera, but it really wasn't. Big, and black, it looked okay, just the fact that it was big.  
Jenny and Michael took the photo first. The two stood sideways, so that Jenny's mother can take a picture of them holding hands. Jenny smiled as her mother clicked the shuttered close.  
Chris and Rayne took the spot where Jenny and Michael once was, and they stood just like Michael and Jenny had. They smiled, and Rayne felt like blushing hard because she was finally with the guy of her dreams.. _Chris Ryan Trousdale.__  
_ "C'mon, let's go. We're going to be lateeeeee.." Jenny's voice sung. "Bye mom!"  
"See you at midnight," her mother called as Jenny was last to shut the door.

Jenny and Rayne got out of the car as the boys held their doors open for them. The boys shut their doors as they reached for their date's hands. Jenny and Michael entered first, and the gym was decorated with some ice sculptors, some "snowflakes" made out of paper. Other then that, it looked really wintery.  
The crowd that was dancing turned and watched the Co Captain of Basketball with the girl who was known as a "gangster." As they walked past two blondes dancing, Jenny didn't notice it was Matt and Lacy, dancing, ignoring their presence. Jenny could sense stares at her back, but she didn't care.  
Jenny took a seat with Rayne next to her, and she grinned. The two squealed softly, as the guys went off to get some punch.  
"Oh my god," Rayne was saying as the two was coming, "It's really happening! The Winter Semi-Formal. I never went to the other Formal because I was sick and stuff."  
"I was at home, with no date," Jenny replied playfully. "I guess I can come now because I got that boy Michael."  
"Hey! I'm not just any 'boy', thanks," Michael nudged Jenny gently as he took a seat next to her. "Since when are you a loner?"  
"Since Joey broke up with me," Jenny grinned and bit her lip in embarrassment.  
"Want to dance?" Michael asked Jenny, his hand out in front of her. He was standing up; didn't even take a sip from the punch he just brought back. Jenny nodded and took his hand. She waved at Rayne and Chris.  
"Soooo," Chris said, blushing a bit as some of the girls waved at him.  
"Have you been to a formal before?" Rayne asked him, her eyes searching for something on his face. She was hoping he felt the same way for her, or else she'll just feel rejected as before.  
"No, not until now, with someone special," Chris mumbled at the end.  
"What?"  
"Not until now," he answered bluntly. He didn't want to add the 'someone special' part or else he'll feel rejected that she doesn't like him.  
"Well, Rayne, would you like to dance?" Chris asked Rayne, facing her. His hazel brown eyes catching her green contact eyes as he asked her. Rayne blushed, and took his hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor. Jenny saw Rayne and Chris dancing, and she gave them a thumbs-up.  
For a few minutes, they slow danced, swaying to the beat when the song stopped and the announcer on stage read off from a paper: "Now, please give a hand to Jenny Nguyen and Rayne Tran."  
Jenny disconnected from Michael, and gave him a kiss on the lips before leaving him. Rayne blushed as Chris kissed her cheek, and left him. Rayne and Jenny walked up the stairs, and the announcer hands them two microphones. Jenny could feel Lacy's blazing blue eyes drilling into her, but she ignored the feeling.  
The announcer jumped off the stage, as the music began to play, and the audience applauded, all but Lacy and Katrina Nave. Jenny smiled at Rayne the first verse came up. Nobody knew that they could sing, so the audience felt a little bit unsure about how to feel about the two.  
"_Turn it inside out so I can see.. The part of you that's drifting over me, and when I wake, you're, you're never there. But when I sleep, you're, you're everywhere, you're everywhere,_" Jenny sang into the microphone, and grinned at Rayne.  
"_Just tell me how I got this far, just tell me why you're here and who you are. 'Cause every time I look, you're never there. And every time I sleep, you're always there.._" Rayne nodded at Jenny as they both sung the chorus.  
"_Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know, that makes me believe, I'm not alone, I'm not alone.._"  
Rayne stepped up as the audience whistled.  
"_I recognize the way you make me feel, it's hard to think that you might not be real, I sense it now, the water's getting deep,_" Rayne looked at the crowd before closing her eyes, "_I try to wash the pain away from me, away from me.._"  
"_Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know, that makes me believe, I'm not alone, I'm not alone.._"  
"_I'm not alone, whoa, oooh.._" Jenny closed her eyes as she sang into the microphone. She stepped to the edge of the stage, standing next to Rayne. "_And when I touch your hand, it's then I understand._"  
"_The beauty that's within, it's not that we begin, you always light my way, I hope there never comes a day,_" the two sung softly, "_No matter where I go, I always feel you so.._"  
The two noticed Michael and Chris were listening steadily, ignoring the questions of 'Want to dance with me.' Jenny grinned at Michael as he grinned back. They noticed most of the crowd was dancing, some of them that weren't dancing were Lacy's friends.  
"_Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know, that makes me believe, I'm not alone,_" the two repeated the chorus.  
"_Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes, it's you I see. You're everything I know, that makes me believe, I'm not alone,_" Jenny threw her head back, singing the chorus, so deep, yet so real.  
"_You're in everyone I see, so tell me.._" Rayne sang softly into the microphone.  
"_Do you see me..?_" the two ended.  
The audience clapped loudly, some were screaming for the two. Jenny grinned, and Rayne grabbed Jenny's hand. They threw their arms up, and bowed the way a play would end. The two laughed, and Jenny gave Rayne a thumbs up as Jenny left. She ran back to Michael, and Michael gave her a passionate kiss.  
Chris gave Rayne a pain look, because she didn't leave the stage yet. Rayne gave him a reassuring smile before turning back telling the group to play the song. She turns back, and noticed Katrina was next to him.  
Rayne almost lost her confidence, but Jenny waved to get her attention, and gave her a thumbs up.  
"This song is dedicated to.." Rayne's hands trembled as she heard the music play, "To this special person. Chris Trousdale.."  
Some of the crowd gasped, and some of them clapped.  
"_It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside_," Rayne began, her hands still trembling on the microphone in her hands, "_I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there.. Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen? Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care.._" Rayne walked to the edge. She turned to the right, and walked as she sang.  
"_I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping, a wish upon a star, that's coming true,_" Rayne turned to the left, and walked towards there, her eyes flying down the ground and then up to the ceiling, as if she was talking to someone to bring Chris back to her. "_But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth, when there was me and you.._"  
"_I swore I knew the melody, that I heard you singing, and when you smiled.. You made me feel like I could sing along,_" Rayne stopped, and looked at the crowd, some of them were slow dancing, some were watching her. "_But then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty.. I'm left with used-to-be's_, _once upon a song.._"  
"_Now I know you're not a fairytale, and dreams were meant for sleeping, and wishes on a star just don't come true.. Cause now I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth, cause I liked the view.._" Rayne looked at the ground, "_When there was me and you.._"  
"_I can't believe that I could be so blind, it's like you were floating when I was falling,_" Rayne walked to the right, looking at the ceiling once more, and back at the crowd. Her eyes were stormed with tears, but she didn't cry,"_And I didn't mind.._"  
"_Cause I liked the view, thought you felt it too.._"  
Rayne stopped at the middle of the stage.  
"_When there was me and you.._"  
Jenny whooped so loud that everyone whooped with her. Jenny clapped and she was about to run up to her, and fling her arms around Rayne, but she stopped herself. She noticed that Chris was treading through everyone between him and Rayne. He finally reaches the stage, when the two looked at each other.  
It felt like an eternity as finally the two reached each other. Hands touching each other's, Chris wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Chris looked at Rayne, his eyes gazing into her green eyes. He kissed her.  
Up on stage.  
In front of everyone.

After getting off the stage a few minutes before, the four danced near each other. Jenny's head laid on Michael's shoulder as they slow danced. It was probably only eight o'clock, not that long. The couples got together, and started slow dancing with the person they were with.  
All but Matt and Lacy.  
Lacy didn't want to be with Matt at all; she actually wanted to be with Chris. But it's official that Chris loves Rayne as much as she loves him. Lacy stared at Chris as He smiles at Rayne. Lacy mumbled something but Matt didn't bother listening. He was watching Jenny quietly, arms around Lacy's waist; not even that tight. It was as if the two didn't even want to be together.  
Honestly, Lacy liked Matt, but Chris was a better flavor.  
The announcer came running onto the stage, and mumbled something to the group that was playing music to stop. "Please give your hands to.." he looks at everyone, "AARON CARTER!"  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lacy yelped as she heard his name. "OH MY GOD!"  
Jenny looked at Rayne, who rolled her eyes.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" Aaron said as he stepped onto the stage. "Well, here's a slow song for all you lovers.. But wait, before I do start the song, I'd like to announce the Winter Queen and King."  
Aaron gets a envelope from the announcer, and he opens it. He takes out a letter, that looked like it was folded 3 times. He unfolds the letter, and he motions for the drum roll.  
"And.. The Winter Queen and King is.."  
Everyone held their breath, especially Rayne, hoping it wasn't Chris for King. Then he'll be dancing with the Queen.  
"Jenny Nguyen and Michael Tan!"  
Lacy drops her jaw opened, and it looked like it was about to hit the ground with a loud thud. Matt had to hold her up before she tips over and actually falls flat on her white dress. Even though it was the same looking dress as Rayne, it had some straps, holding up the dress.  
Jenny and Michael made their way through to the stage. As they were standing on the stage, Aaron gave them a crown, which was probably made out of metal. Except it was gold metal, and it was on their heads.  
After they got their crowns, they were stepping to the center of the dance floor. Everyone made a circle around them, and finally, the music began to start.  
"_There's something that I've got to say, you're always with me. Even though, you're far away, talking to you on my cell, just the sound of your voice. Makes my heart melt,_" Aaron sang on the stage as the two danced, "_Oh girl, well it's true.._"  
"_I'm all about you, I'm all about us. No baby you never have to question my love. And every night, there's a new crowd.. But it's always you that I'm singing about; there is only one these words are going out to. Oh girl, I'm all about you.._"  
The light shone on Michael and Jenny as they slow danced around in the circle. Rayne and Chris held hands, watching the two dancing in the circle. Jenny closed her eyes, and smiled as she felt so safe in Michael's arms.  
"_I know you worry sometimes, some other girl will make me forget you're mine.. There's not a doubt in this world that anyone could take the place of my number one girl.._"  
"_It's true;_ _I'm all about you, I'm all about us. No baby you never have to question my love. And every night, there's a new crowd.. But it's always you that I'm singing about; there is only one these words are going out to._"  
"_Oh girl I'm all about you; when I close my eyes I can see you. It's like you're right here, and this feeling's only getting stronger.. you're with my everywhere._"  
"_I'm all about you, I'm all about us. No baby you never have to question my love. And every night, there's a new crowd.. But it's always you that I'm singing about; there is only one these words are going out to._"  
Jenny smiled as the song stopped, and everyone clapped. Never had she been picked to be the Winter queen. Until now.. With her boyfriend, Michael Tan. He smiled down at her, and when there was the right moment, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips in front of everyone.

**Chapter 6**

A few days after the dance, Jenny was woken up by a shrilly neigh that sounded so familiar to her. Even though Zippy was gone, she been hearing these shrilly neighs that would wake her up in the middle of the night. She ignored it, and finally, today she decided to look out the balcony, and see what was going on.  
As she pushed the French doors open, she noticed that there were a figure moving around in the pasture. Four legs, a long body.. Jenny's eyes widen when she noticed that the horse stops when she finally reached the balcony's gates. She waited, quietly.  
Finally, the neigh was back. Jenny scrambled towards her bedroom door, and down the stairs. Hurrying, she didn't care if she awake her parents at all. She ran out the back door, wearing her muddy boots that needed to be clean this morning. She reached the pasture, and jumped over the fence.  
"ZIPPY!" she shrieked, and threw her arms around the horse. "Zippy boy!" she remembered how soft her horse best friend was.  
She yelped for joy, and hugged him once more, stroking his neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent once more.  
"Where were you?"

The next morning, Jenny quickly changed into her riding gear, and ran out of the house. She didn't bother stopping for breakfast, as her mother asked her to. She just told her she had to do something outside.  
As she reached the pasture gate, she whistled.  
Her mother watched from the kitchen window.  
A dapple gray figure came galloping towards the pasture gate as Jenny had whistled. Her mother's mouth dropped opened, and her eyes were filled with tears. Jenny's eyes budged out as she noticed Zippy was almost a stick. She was horrified, and she was about to go crazy when she noticed her horse was skin and bones.  
She quickly ran into the stables, and grabbed a bucket of feed. She was so jumpy that she almost tripped over a barn cat. Jenny opened the gate, and stood in front of Zippy with the bucket. He nickered, and Jenny moved closer to him. "Hey Zippy.. Want to eat? Are you hungry, boy?"  
Zippy neighed, and he thrust his face into the bucket, eating hungrily.  
"I'm going to get this back at her, just you wait, Zippy, boy. We'll get through this together," Jenny mumbled, rubbing between his ears where he liked the most. Jenny put the bucket down, and surveyed her horse. Cuts on his hind legs, it looked as if it was about to be infected. In the front was a fresh cut, maybe, that was probably from the night before Zippy came back.  
Jenny was in fury, and wanted to throw knives at Lacy now. "Be damned it's Sunday.. Or else she wouldn't be here now," Jenny threaten quietly.

Jenny drove so fast to Rayne's house on Monday morning, and honked. She waited for her best friend to come and sit in the passenger seat. For a few minutes, Jenny waited until finally Rayne came out from the house, dragging her bag on the floor and into the car.  
Jenny gripped the steering wheel as they drove in silence. Rayne knew what was going on: They're going to kick some ass today. The two knew the plan; act causal, and yet dressed in all black as if someone was dead today. Jenny scowled as she turned sharply right.  
School.  
Jenny parked the car, and walked into the school. The two looked tough, but what was going to happen? Jenny didn't want to murder anyone, _yet_, neither does Rayne. As they reached their lockers, they slammed the lockers opened, and Jenny was glad for once that Michael wasn't here today; he had the Championships today. Jenny slammed her locker shut after taking her notebooks from the locker.  
Jenny and Rayne walked into the classroom together, and they took their seats. Jenny could feel eyes on her, and feel the tension was increasing. Lacy was talking about something, and Jenny wanted to throw a knife at her so badly at her head. She could make out the words, "Dumb" and "Horse" in the same sentence.  
Jenny got up when she heard the sentence containing "Dapple Gray Horse."  
"You fucking starved my horse, bitch," Jenny hissed at Lacy as she stood in front of her. "I'm getting so sick of you right now, you damn ass. Are you trying to kill my fucking horse?"  
"He's not your horse, honey," Lacy replied sweetly, her eyes dancing into Jenny's, "He's our's. We bought him, so he isn't you--"  
Jenny slapped her.  
"If he's your horse, how come he's in my pasture now? How come he's on my properties, bitch?"  
"How the fu--"  
"I dare you to make the next move," Rayne threaten, her green eyes shooting daggers at Lacy.  
"Hey, there's no two against two!" Katrina protested whiningly. "It's suppose to be Jenny's and Lacy's thing only!"  
"You shut the fuck up," Jenny snapped at her. "Unless you were in this too, killing _my_ horse."  
Katrina shrunk into her seat, and Rayne smirked at her. Even though the teacher is suppose to be coming in soon, Jenny stood up taller the before. Her hands clenched into a fist, wanting to strike her.  
"I am not killing your horse," said Lacy as she got on her two feet. She glared at Jenny and finally crossed her arms across her chest. "He wouldn't eat at all. I gave him his feed and he wouldn't eat."  
"Yeah, and I'm starving a dog but they got meat on them," Jenny replied sarcastically. She stood towering over Lacy, and she sized her up. "You really think I'm going to believe you fed my baby when he's starving like hell? He was eating like a damn pig the minute I saw him yesterday morning."  
"How are you going to accuse me of such a thing?" asked Lacy, perplexed at her accuse.  
"Because, I went to your stables yesterday and asked who fed the Dapple Gray that came in a while ago. And your father told me that you were in charge of him. But the fact is," Jenny turned her back, and walked to the front, "You didn't feed him for several days. All you did was work him, but guess the fuck what?" Jenny turned back to face her. "You didn't fucking feed him or cool him off after you rode him, you ass."  
"And for that," Rayne added before Jenny could smack Lacy so hard in the face, "You'll be charged for horse neglecting. Your father knows, and don't you worry, Lacy," Rayne smirked as she said so. "You'll be happy at where you'll be going."

Jenny sighed as she rubbed the side of her face with her palm. It was almost nearing April, and still she didn't get to ride Zippy. Zippy's condition was worse then ever; he was skinny like a stick, and he was getting ill. She hasn't seen Lacy in a while at school after calling the Animal Police on her; she had starved Zippy for at least over a week. It was her father who had told Jenny the truth about Lacy not feeding him.  
Jenny was standing outside in the pasture, and was watching Zippy graze. She wanted to jump on his back, and ride up to the hill and see the horizon. It has been a while since she actually went up there, and check out the view there. Since she lost Zippy for three months, she held herself inside the house, even when she was beginning to open up again.  
But it was Zippy who brought her spirit back.  
Jenny smiled lovingly as she noticed that Zippy was looking at her, chewing on a handful of grass. Jenny climbed over the fence, and sat on top of the fence. She looked at her Dapple Gray horse. She wanted to reach out and touch him; but she might fall flat on the solid ground.  
Zippy nickered to her, and Jenny smiled. She stayed on the top of the fence, and just looking at the horizon that was hiding between the sky and the hill. Jenny heard feet crunching beneath the earth behind her. She turned her head around and noticed it was Matt. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt and was holding a riding helmet in his right hand. Jenny turned back around, didn't want to see Matt at all.  
"So.." he began as he leaned against the pasture fence. Jenny didn't bother looking at him. "Zippy's back, aren't you glad?"  
Jenny thought about replying. "Yeah. I am glad that he's home, finally."  
"Look, I'm sorry about before."  
"Aren't we all?" Jenny asked coldly, her eyes fixed on Zippy, still munching on the handful of grass he had just pulled from the ground. "All you people ever try to do is steal something or someone so special away from me."  
"You got Michael now," Matt replied, hiding his hurt. He shifted to another leg, and he looked at Jenny for a moment before turning back to look at the horse.  
"We might not last forever," Jenny commented, finally looking at Matt's blonde head. "Relationships don't always last that long for me because friendship is what I can lost a long time with. This is probably my 3rd boyfriend."  
Matt stayed silent. He really liked her, except.. She probably hated his guts because of the way he had almost tried to buy Zippy away from her. Jenny finally jumped off the fence, and turn to face Matt. "Do you like me or something?" she asked bluntly, her eyes glancing around him.  
"Why would you care?" Matt snapped, and turned away, walking into the stables.  
"Hey, I asked you a question," Jenny grabbed his hand, and pulled him to face her face to face. "It's a yes or no question. It doesn't have to be so freaking rude like you just did to me, thanks."  
Matt hesitated, and finally released the tension in his arms. He stopped pulling away from Jenny and looked at her. His blue eyes darting into her gray ones, the ones that used to be so cold, until now. Michael really had soften her up, her eyes were a bit blue and gray mixed together.  
"Matt. Can't you just a--"  
"No!" Matt wrenched his wrist away from her, and speed walked past her. Jenny turned and follow him, and found Matt walking to the car that was parked, waiting for him. He walked into the car, and the engine turned on. Jenny stopped and walked the car drive away from her.  
"_I can't tell you that I like you,_" Matt thought as he threw the hardhat into the other seat.

"Michael?" Jenny said as she caught him taking his books from his lockers and placing them into his bag.  
"Hey, you," Michael waved and smiled. "What are you doing here still?" He was about to hug her when she put a hand up, her head tilted to the side.  
"Do you think we need a talk?" asked Jenny nervously as she inched closer to Michael. His arms were so close to her, yet she stopped him from hugging her. She knew something was wrong, and he did too.  
"Is it about the talk before?"  
Jenny nodded, and looking at the door which was across from Michael's locker. It was about four weeks into their three months and the two of them know what's wrong with their relationships. They were growing apart, and it was only three months and a half of their anniversary.  
Her black bag was rested on her right shoulder, and she was wearing her favorite jersey, the Patriot's Tom Brady. Her flare jeans touched the ground as her black chuck taylor was still in sight. Her blue mixed gray eyes were looking into Michael's alive brown eyes, but the thought of being alone hurt her a bit. But if it was for the best, they should end it right now.  
"Do you think we should break up?" Jenny cautiously asked her boyfriend, Michael. Her eyes were tentative, and wanting to just turn back into those hard eyes when she lost Zippy. "If we're feeling not the same no more..?"  
"If our feeling's aren't the same no more, we shouldn't be living a lie," Michael answered, his hands were now on the back of the neck of him. "We'll still be good friends, right?"  
Jenny nodded.  
"Well, I got to go now," said Michael as he shut the locker door shut. "Bye, Jenny. See you around, it was nice being with you for the three and a half months."  
As Michael turned to walk to the front doors, Jenny stared at the back of his head. "Wait," she said as Michael turned around. She ran to Michael, and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you, Michael.."  
"I'm going to miss you too, Jenny.."  
She unfolded her arms from Michael, and the two walked together out of the school. Jenny's eyes blurred with tears, but she didn't cry. She threw her head back, sucking her tears back. She finally threw her back forth, and smiled at Michael.  
"Want me to drive you home?" Michael asked as he stopped and waited for her.  
"No, I think today I'll walk home or something," she answered. She hugged him for a while, didn't want to let him go. Finally, Jenny let him go, and she waved as he left to get into his car.  
Jenny turned the other way, and began walking. She heard someone walking behind her, and found Matt. She stopped in her tracks, and didn't even say anything but look at him. She sighed and resumed walking.  
"Why'd you break up with Michael?" his voice cut in the sudden silence.  
"Why can't I?" Jenny turned to face him, her voice trembled as she said those words. She stopped and stood in front of him. "Is there a problem with breaking up with someone?"  
"Err.." Matt scratched his head, and finally sighed. "No, it isn't."  
"You're with Lacy, aren't you?"  
"Yeah…."  
"Then don't worry about me, worry about her."  
Jenny started off walking again, but she heard footsteps after her once more. She didn't bother stopping this time. Her mind was going crazy: broke up with Michael, and now Matt's trying to make her explain _why_ him and her broke up.  
Matt grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. "Jenny.. I like you, okay?"  
"What makes you think I like you?" Jenny's voice quavered, as her eyes filled with tears. "What makes you think I want to be with you at the moment?"

**Chapter 7**

It was May, and Jenny finally got back onto her feet as she had finally got over being heart broken. She was finally back into riding, after all, Zippy was almost full of his body fat. Jenny could hardly believe that her horse was finally recovering. It's been only about a month or so and Zippy was finally better. His coat shone, his eyes finally full of color once more.  
Jenny felt whole again. But one thing was still missing in her life; her brother Thai. He has been gone for so long, and Jenny couldn't bear to ignore the fact that it hurts her. She could feel him breathing on her for once, she could feel him around her, surrounding her in his own presence, his own arms.. For once in her life, she wanted Thai back home and asked him for help, he'll know what to do.  
It was almost his 5 years since he left, and Jenny still remembered those times they had together. When they rode up into the horizon, and watched the sun set. When they rode together, and raced to see who was the fastest. Jenny always won because Thai would pull back just for her.  
"Rayne!" Jenny called out as she noticed her best friend was almost starting the volleyball game. Jenny waved as she took a seat on the bleachers. "WHOOOOOO, GO TIGERS!" Jenny screamed out as she waved her arms up.  
Rayne grinned at her best friend. Even though Jenny could be sometimes embarrassing, she could be the best at cheering her on. Especially when people try to bring Rayne down. Rayne knew she could turn to Jenny when she needs someone to cheer her on, someone to push her through it.  
"And there goes Rayne Tran, number 5 serving the hit!"

"That, game was awesome," Rayne said breathlessly as Jenny and her walked out to Jenny's black car. "Did you see me spike that ball into the Ninja's side? It almost hit that white girl's face!" Rayne was still in her uniform, but she had her duffel bag on her shoulder with her clothes.  
"Oh yeah, you rocked the damn gym," Jenny answered sarcastically as she unlocked the doors of her car. "Since when do you refer white people to _white_? I thought you always said Caucasian? Am I influencing you now?!"  
"Sadly. You've been influencing me since you first came to New York."  
"I'm gonna lock you out if you keep at it, girl," Jenny slammed the door shut in the driver's seat. She put on her seat belt and waited for Rayne to throw her bag into the back seat. Finally she put on the seat belt, and Jenny backed up the car.  
"Am I coming to your house?" asked Rayne as they drove out of the school parking lot.  
"If you want," Jenny replied as she looked both ways before turning to the right. "You're always welcome at my house anyways, not like that matters if you always keep asking the same question when I drive you home from each games.."

"Jenny!"  
Jenny looked up from putting her stuff in her bag. She noticed it was Matt who called her. She stood up straight, and looked at him with an inquiring look on her face. She was about to shut her locker when Matt finally reached to her locker.  
"Yeah?" Jenny said as she looked at him.  
"You-Know-That-The-Spring-Formal-Is-Coming-Up-And-I-Was-Wondering-If-You-Want-To-Go-With-Me?" Matt asked in a one sentence that Jenny couldn't understand at all. Matt waited for the answer, and finally answered.  
"What?!"  
"I said.. You know that the spring formal is coming up and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" Matt repeated reluctantly, hoping that Jenny doesn't reject him finally.  
Jenny looked at him thoughtfully before answering.  
"Okay."  
"If you don't want to-- What? 'Okay?' You said okay?" Matt looked at her once more before pulling her into his arms, hugging her.  
Jenny smiled as she was embraced by Matt. Jenny was at least three inches shorter then Matt, but she felt really safe in his arms. It was the feeling that was there before when she was still single. When that day she gave him an attitude. She tried not to show her affection then, so she tried to be mean to everyone around her.  
"Want me to walk you home?" Matt finally asked as he put his chin on her left shoulder, whispering in her ear. "It's okay if you don't want too.."  
"Sure, just let me get my jacket and we could go," Jenny answered, untangling his hands from her waist, and grabbing her jacket from the locker. She shut her locker, and turned the combination lock to a different way.  
As she picked up her bag, Matt grabbed her right hand with his left, and the two walked out of the school together.

"_Well it's been three weeks since you went away, it might sound crazy_," Jenny sang as Rayne played the guitar. Rayne had the guitar for over a year, and she finally picked it up and started playing it. "_But I count the days.. I miss the little things that we used to do.._"  
"_And those are the things that I liked about you, and now you're gone, I don't know what to do.. You never knew I had a crush on you,_" Rayne sang as she played on the guitar. It was hard, but she was used to the fact she was singing and playing the guitar at the same time. "_I miss you boy, I miss you.._"  
"I miss you, too," a voice behind the door said.  
Rayne stopped playing the guitar, and Jenny smirked as she noticed that Chris stepped out from behind the door and showed himself. Rayne put down the guitar before jumping on Chris.  
"Where have you been!?"  
Jenny snuck out of the room before any of them noticed. Before she left, she gave a gentle punch on Chris's back before leaving the room.  
"I've been around. The studio needed me to do a new CD or something, so I agreed to do so. Sorry I left you all alone, baby.." Chris mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. "I missed you?"  
"I missed you too," Rayne replied, and didn't let go of him. The two stood in silence, just hugging each other, happy that they have each other's company. Rayne counted the days that he hasn't been in school, which was at least 3 weeks now. Now he's back, and Rayne could probably remind him that there's going to be a formal coming up again.  
"You know there's a formal for Spring too?"  
"When is it?"  
"Next week, on a Wednesday night," Rayne replied softly, wanting to kiss him badly.  
Chris grinned as he teased her. "Well, I think I already have a date in mine, don't you?" Chris wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "She's really pretty, Asian and she has green contacts.."  
"Really..? Who is she?" Rayne asked stupidly as she looked at Chris at the eye. "Is it me?"  
Rayne stood in front of Chris, with her arms crossed when Chris unwrapped them and put them around his neck. He laid his hands on her waist, and squeezed them.  
"Course, who else has green contacts?" Chris nipped her cheek as he scolded at her. "Are you feeling fine?"  
Rayne nodded, and grinned sheepishly at her boyfriend. "Why won't I be?" Rayne enjoyed the nip on her cheek. "Are _you_ okay?"  
"Yeah," Chris answered, "When I'm with you.."  
Chris gently kissed her.

It was finally Wednesday, the Spring Formal day. Jenny had slept over Rayne's house this time because Rayne's mother was going to fix up her dress. On the other hand, Rayne was getting her hair done by Jenny. Rayne was looking for the curly hair once more, but with some hair 'jewels.'  
It was around six when they finally left the house. Matt and Chris had argued who to drive first: to Rayne's and to the dance. Chris driven to Rayne's, so Chris couldn't get to drive them to the dance.  
Jenny took Matt's hand as they walked inside the school gym. Rayne and Chris were too busy gushing up on each other, and about how Jenny and Matt were together _finally.__  
_ "They are so cute!" Rayne was saying as she pushed past the doors. "I knew Jenny liked Matt, but she always denied it.."  
"Rayne, if you don't shut up, I swear you'll be on the ground in five seconds flat," Jenny warned as she looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "I mean it."  
"Okay, okay, gosh. Since when were you this violent?"  
"Rayne.." her voice turned threatening.  
"OKAY!"  
The song 'Halfway around the world' came on as they had entered the gym. Matt asked Jenny to dance, which Jenny nodded gratefully, walking to the middle of the dance floor. Some of the girls from Lacy's pack noticed that Matt was with her, and they squealed. "OH MY GOD."  
"ISN'T THAT LACY'S BOYFRIEND!?" Katrina shrieked. Her date was too busy at the punch table, talking to another girl. "How dare Jenny steal Matt from Lacy? I'm going to get her, just watch," Katrina threaten under her breath.  
"Why the hell did Matt choose Jenny? She's so ugly. She has _gray eyes_!" Shannon protested as she pulled against her date's arms. "Son of a bitch, man. Wait 'til Lacy finds out that Jenny stole her man!"  
"Wait 'til Jenny finds out you're shit talking about her," a voice behind Shannon said.  
Rayne stood with her arms crossed, her bracelets dangling, her rings showing color. "Do you need to be punched, buddy?" she asked Shannon.  
Shannon stood towering over Rayne. Even though Rayne was only three inches shorter then her, Rayne cracked her knuckles. "You think you're so big because you're a cheerleader and taller? Hah, you're funny, Shannon."  
"Shut up, Tran!" Katrina stood in front of Shannon, as if she was protecting the pack. "Just because you got Chris Trousdale doesn't mean you're freaking popular, you ugly bitch."  
"And I never seen someone so ugly like you," Jenny said as she stood beside her best friend. "Haven't your momma told you that you're really ugly inside and outside?"  
Katrina was about to raise her fists and punch Jenny when Jenny smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," Jenny said casually. "Unless you want to look like a ragged bitch in that dress of yours."  
Lacy's pack came over to protect Katrina when the announcer said through the microphone, "Time for a new song! Who's ready for a new song?"  
Everyone raised their hands and screamed.  
"Well, here's a song from Jenny Nguyen and Rayne Tran."  
Jenny and Rayne took separate ways, walking up the stairs. Jenny took the right stairs, and Rayne took the left. The lights were on them as they had walked up to the stage. Jenny took the microphone, and Rayne took the other.  
Rayne and Jenny had practiced the song already, and Rayne is only singing the chorus, since this song was dedicated to someone special. Jenny nodded to the band, who started playing the song.  
"_You'll never know, what you've done for me.._" Jenny looked at Matt and smiled. "_What your faith in me, has done for my soul.._"  
"_You'll never know, the gift you've given me.. I'll carry it with me.._"  
Jenny walked up to the stage, and looked at the door as someone walked inside. "_Through the days ahead, I hope of days before.. You made me hope for something better, and made me reach for something more.._"  
Jenny noticed it was Michael, and he was alone.  
"_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly. Helped me to free the me inside.. Help me hear the music of my heart, help me hear the music of my.. Heart. You've opened my eyes you've opened the door.. To something I've never known before.. And your love, is the music of my heart.._"  
"_You were the one, always on my side,_" Jenny pointed at the crowd, wanting to move her finger to Michael, but didn't dare. "_Always standing by, seeing me through.. You were the song that always made me sing, I'm singing this for _you.." Jenny caught Michael's eyes, and she noticed a blonde head came bobbing up in front of Michael's face.  
Katrina Nave.  
"_Everywhere I go, I think of where I've been,_" Jenny sang as her eyes were filled with tears, watching Katrina hold onto Michael's hand. "_And of the one who knew me better, than anyone ever will again.._"  
"_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly. Helped me to free the me inside.. Help me hear the music of my heart, help me hear the music of my.. Heart. You've opened my eyes you've opened the door.. To something I've never known before.. And your love, is the music of my heart.._" Jenny looked down at the ground.  
"_What you taught me, only your love could ever teach me.. You got through when no one could reach me.._" Jenny threw her head back, singing the high notes, making everyone whistle.  
"_Cause you always saw in me.. All the best that I could be, it was _you_ who set me free, baby.._"  
"_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly. Helped me to free the me inside.. Help me hear the music of my heart, help me hear the music of my.. Heart. You've opened my eyes you've opened the door.. To something I've never known before.. And your love, is the music of my heart.._" Jenny repeated the chorus with Rayne by her side. Jenny's eyes was blurred with tears. She smiled at Rayne when she felt her best friend holding her hand as the two sang.  
"_You taught me to run, you taught me to fly. Helped me to free the me inside.. Help me hear the music of my heart, help me hear the music of my.. Heart. You've opened my eyes you've opened the door.. To something I've never known before.. And your love, is the music of my heart.._"  
"_Music of my heart.. Music of my heart.. Is the music of.. My heart.._"  
Jenny wiped her eyes as she bowed. The people who were dancing, stopped and applauded for her. Jenny walked down the stairs as she looked for Matt. She couldn't find him, but when she did.. His head was on the table, and Jenny stopped short when he caught her gray eyes looking at him. He got up, and walked to the stage. Jenny's eyes followed him, and her eyes rested on the stage where Matt had the microphone.  
"_Don't pretend you're sorry, I know you're not,_" Matt looked at Jenny. "_You know you got the power to make me weak inside.._ Girl, _you leave me breathless,_" Matt looked at the crowd and back to Jenny. "_But it's okay, 'cause you are my survival.. Now hear me say I can't imagine life without your love.. Even forever don't seem like long enough.._"  
"_Cause every time I breathe, I take you in.. and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love, every time I rise above, I'm swept away by love, baby I can't help it.. You keep me drowning in your love._" Matt walked to the right, and to the middle once more.  
"_Maybe I'm a drifter, late at night. Cause I long for the safety of flowing freely in your arms. I don't need another life line,_" Matt caught Jenny's gray eyes, and pointed at her. "_It's not for me, cause only you can save me.. Can't you see? I can't imagine life without your love.. And even forever don't seem like long enough,_" Matt closed his eyes, and dropped his hand back to his side.  
"_Cause every time I breathe, I take you in.. and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love, every time I rise above, I'm swept away by love, baby I can't help it.. You keep me drowning in your love._"  
"_Go on and pull me under, cover me with your dreams.. Love me mouth to mouth now. You know I can't resist, cause you're the air,_" Matt pointed at Jenny once more, "_That I breathe.._"  
"_Cause every time I breathe, I take you in.. and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love, every time I rise above, I'm swept away by love, baby I can't help it.. You keep me drowning in your love._"  
"_Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love. I keep drowning in your love.. Baby I can't help it, can't help it, no no.._"  
"_Cause every time I breathe, I take you in.. and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it. You keep me drowning in your love, every time I rise above, I'm swept away by love, baby I can't help it.. You keep me drowning in your love._"  
The crowd looked at Jenny who was watching Matt. She looked at the crowd, some of the girls mouthed to her, "_Don't you love him?_" Jenny shrugged, and she looked back at the stage where Matt disappeared. She blinked, and felt arms around her waist. She felt Matt's warmth on her back, holding her closely.  
"I may not be Michael," Matt whispered in her ears. "But I can try and love you like he did.."  
Jenny grabbed his hands that were embracing her, and left it there. "I know you're not Michael, and your love might not be amazing like his was to me, but maybe.. It'll work out just fine.. I don't care what people say about us, we will make it work.. Even if this is just a crush.."

**Chapter 8**

It was the last day of May, and Jenny sat at home, staring at the photos in her hands. The photos were with her and Rayne, when they were thirteen. Rayne was twelve when they took the photo together. Jenny had her first pony beside her, named Zeal. Jenny was standing in her riding uniform: blue blazer and jodhpurs. Her hands were in black silk gloves, and her left was holding the reins while the right was holding her best friend's shoulder.  
Jenny sighed, and placed the photograph down on her desk. She walked from her desk to the window, and looked outside. She missed her equestrian times. She could feel the wind blowing against her hair as she rode up to the jumps she jumped over. She hasn't been riding Zippy since Jenny had dared her father to sell him. Eventually, Jenny found Zippy in her pasture, neighing for her.  
She could never forget the night he had came back for her.  
Jenny was now waiting for Thai to come home. She sighed and stared out the window. She smiled at the thought of riding into the horizon once more. Finally, Jenny walked out of her room and down the stairs when she heard her parents talking.  
"Why are you so selfish, Ken?" her mother was saying.  
"How am I being selfish?"  
"You're mad because Zippy is back."  
"Okay, maybe I am selfish. I don't want Jenny to be sad again. I had to put it up with Thai and then her because Thai and her were best of friend's. It hurts a lot because Thai was the only son I have.."  
"Jenny's the only daughter we have, too, Ken," her mother said gently. "Thai left at least four years ago.."  
"I really wanted to see Thai enter college," Ken answered, his voice sounding sober.  
Jenny stood at the stairs, and finally sat down. They never brought up Thai when she was around because she was dealing with it badly. Even if she was dealing it badly.. They should've told her about Thai anyways. So much pain throbbed in her heart; her life was still together but one big piece remained gone. Jenny didn't notice it much unless she thinks back on the days he had left her several years ago.  
Finally, she heard someone moving, and she stood up. Pretending running down the stairs.  
"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go outside with Zippy. I'll be back before sunsets!" she added before she ran out the door.  
As she slowed down to a walk, Jenny whistled. Zippy's ears pricked forward, and towards Jenny's voice. As she came near the pasture, he came trotting, and neighing. Jenny smiled and jumped over the fence, and landed on the other side. Zippy thrust his head into her chest, and Jenny embraced the horse's head.  
"Hey boy. I seen you're getting a lot better. A show is coming up in about.. Four to five days; are you ready to show again?" Jenny asked her horse pal, rubbing her palm against his muzzle.  
Zippy bobbled his head up and down before Jenny started laughing, and embraced the horse. Jenny sighed and started walking towards the hill.  
"Jenny," Matt called out as Jenny came back, riding bareback on Zippy's back. He waved at Jenny.  
Jenny was walking to the hill when finally Zippy nudged her back, and nickered for her to get on his back. The two had rode up the hill, and stayed there for a while, watching the horizon rise down until it disappeared halfway into the hills. They finally turned back when Jenny knew she was suppose to come home before sunsets.  
"Hey Matt," Jenny waved as she stopped Zippy in front of Matt. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just coming to see how you're doing.."  
"Really?" Jenny dismounted from Zippy. "Since when was I that important to you?"  
"Since I've asked you to the formal," Matt answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "When didn't I not care?"  
"When we first met," Jenny joked. "I'm kidding, Matt," she added as she saw the hurt look on his face. "So gullible."  
"You can't blame me, okay?"  
"Okay, okay. So, tell me. What are you really doing here?"  
"Just to see you, really.." Matt grinned and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "What were you doing riding without a saddle on Zippy?"  
"I was walking and then it looked as if he offered to let me ride upon him. Why? Scared that I might fall off and die?" Jenny joked as she faced him. Her arms around his neck, her eyes drowning into his blue eyes.  
"Maybe.." Matt hid his worry tone. "I heard you got signed into a record deal with Rayne."  
"Yeah, who told you?"  
"Chris.."  
Jenny laid her head against his chest. "I knew Rayne told somebody. Oh well, yeah me and her got a record deal. We're call the Paralyzed Hope. Amazing, right? We'll be making new songs, and then touring, maybe.."  
"Touring means you won't be able to spend time with me," Matt mumbled, stroking Jenny's hair. "You get money, but you won't be able to have time to ride Zippy, and even be with me anymore.."  
"You know I'll do anything just to be with you and Zippy."  
"Is that so?"  
Jenny nodded, and snuggled against his arms and chest. "You'll be fine without me. Just don't ever replace me, or else I'll never forgive you," Jenny threaten playfully, looking at him in the eye. "I dare you to replace me."  
"Not that tone again. Remember the last time you dared me to do something? I nearly got myself killed by Zippy," Matt pointed at the horse behind her, grazing.  
"I was mad at you back then. You wanted to take my best friend away. Zippy's the only thing I got close in my life. Now that I got you, it isn't going to be much of a hassle of losing something now, right?" Jenny kissed his cheek before she started running away.  
"Catch me if you can!"  
Matt watched her run away, and Zippy raised his head, watching Jenny running away. Matt shook his head, and started off after her.

"Three, two.." the producer Mike said as he held up his index finger, showing Jenny and Rayne when to start singing.  
"_I will rock you like a baby,_" Jenny sang into the microphone, holding onto the headphones._ "Love will cradle in my arms. I'll keep you safe from danger, shelter you from harm.._"  
"_There will never be another,_" Rayne took her turn, "_That treats you like I do. We can drift into forever, on a love that's made for two.._"  
"_Don't you ever say this love's not special, don't you ever think it's not essential.._" Jenny looked at Mike, who gave her a thumbs up.  
"_I was only thinking of you, hoping you were thinking of me, hoping you were thinking of me. Two hearts beating just like one. Against the world, I am always dreaming of you, hoping you are dreaming of me, I could never live one day without you love.._" the two sang the chorus.  
"Okay, you guys are finished."  
"It's not even half the song, Mike!" Rayne protested into the microphone.  
"Mike, you know that this isn't even half of the song! What do you think you're doing?" Jenny snapped into the microphone. "Do you need to get slapped?"  
"No, Jenny. We'll let you finish the song.. I guess.." Mike said slowly, and reluctantly, his eyes widen with horror.  
"Three more days until my show. I can't believe it's happening so soon," Jenny said as she drove Rayne to the mall once more in her black car. She took a turn and started off into the highway. "I haven't been training Zippy because he's ill still! But it's getting so close. I can't wait!"  
"Jenny, you're going crazy now. You almost made us hit that blue car!" Rayne shrieked.  
"Keep shrieking and I'm going to get you out of the car and let you go rolling.."  
"Okay, okay. Sorry! But, you'll do fine in the show. I'm sure of it." Rayne patted Jenny's arm comforting as Jenny took another turn so fast Rayne hit against the glass window.  
"Whoops, that was my bad."  
"JENNY!"

Yawning, Jenny looked at her digital clock. It was only six in the morning. Jenny mumbled something before she threw herself looking up at the ceiling. Two days left until the riding competition. Jenny's eyes looked at the glowing stickers on her ceiling, and then turned to her side. She sighed and wanted to go back to sleep.  
Staring at the wall full of pictures, Jenny finally drifted off to sleep until she heard neighing outside her window. She reluctantly got up, and walked to her window. She noticed Zippy was frolicking around. His heels up in the air, and Jenny grinned. "_Might as well get up since I'm already up._" Jenny thought to herself, running into the bathroom, and taking a long ten minute shower. For a while, Jenny debated whether she should wash her hair, and in the end she did. Dressing classy as she was, she slipped into a white t-shirt and a blazer over it. She slipped into some jeans and wore her converses as she started downstairs.  
Jenny heard nothing but the dogs snoring as she walked past the kitchen. She grinned and opened the backdoor to go to the stables. Closing the door quietly behind her, Jenny started down the steps, and noticed it was still dark a bit outside. The sun was coming up, that Jenny could tell. She started off to the pasture and whistled.  
Zippy stopped neighing, and started off to the gates. Shrilling neighs started happening, waking up the other horses in the pasture. Jenny climbed over the fence and Zippy thrust his nose into her chest.  
"Hey, boy. You woke me up. It's six something in the morning.." Jenny muttered as she rubbed her palm against his forehead. Zippy nickered as Jenny gave him a mad face. "Okay, okay. I can't be mad at you. But next time, do it when I'm awake.."  
Zippy bobbled his head up and down as if he understood and then nipped Jenny's blazer. Jenny took a step back, and sat on top of the fence as Zippy went back to neighing like a little foal once more. Jenny watched her best friend, going crazy, throwing his head up and having high spirits.  
"_At least he's home.. Again._"

"So," Rayne said to her best friend, "What have you been doing, sleeping in the hay?"  
It was finally seven, and Jenny went off to drive Rayne and her to school. Jenny had waited for Rayne. When she was at home, Jenny actually laid herself into the hay, and just let Zippy tease her with his lips. Nipping her cheek and fingers as if he was a real person. Jenny stretched her arms over her head, and glared at Rayne before she started the engine.  
"F-y-I," Jenny replied bluntly, "I was outside with Zippy. Because he's more of a best friend _than you_."  
"Ouch, that hurt..."  
"It was suppose to hurt, you idiot. So..." Jenny took a huge turn, making Rayne hit the window once more. "That was my bad, again," Jenny added before starting to talk about what's going to happen in two days. "My show's in two days. Zippy and I didn't practice yet. What are we to do?"  
"Ride Zippy tonight," Rayne said simply, finally having the head to put on the seatbelt. "It wouldn't hurt to ride him, right? He probably remembers the basic of jumping over a fence, and then clearing it like he used to do when you guys competed. Jenny," Rayne protested as she saw Jenny's face harden, "You competed like a champion. Even when I first met you, riding Zeal like you were a professional."  
"I'm not a professional anymore," Jenny answered, her voice shaking, "That was when I was 13, I'm 16 now. I'm probably going to mess up and lose. That was when Thai was still with me, remember? He actually told me what he'll do, but you can't because you don't ride."  
"Well, sorry I don't ride then. If I was to ride, then I'd know what to say!" Rayne threw herself into the back of the seat.  
"You're mad at me because I said you don't ride. What's your problem? I'm the one who goes through all this junk, while you're with Chris. I'm the one who gets hurt more then you ever will!" Jenny snapped.  
Rayne stayed quiet.  
"Look, if you want to be that way, then don't bother acting like we're friends. 'Cause apparently, if you're getting mad over that, I suggest you do it somewhere else. Drama queens.." Jenny added in a whisper.  
"I'm not mad cause of that. I am certainly not a drama queen!" Rayne retorted.  
"Then stop acting like it!"  
"I'm sorry," Rayne said finally, her voice sounding squeaky. "I know you're going through a lot. But.. Why do the riding thing when you said so yourself, Thai is gone. Why are you pushing yourself when you don't have another reason to be pushing yourself?"  
"Because this is how I can only get close to Thai again. He loved riding, and I do too. It's a passion; it's not just for the fame or money. It's for myself. Riding actually keeps me going on like singing with you keeps me going on. It's this thing that you got to understand because riding isn't just a hobby. If you see my heart when I'm riding, you'd agree with me."  
"I'd do anything to help you, but I don't know what to help you with.."  
"Just be there for me. Win or lose. I just hope that I win.." Jenny said miserably as she slowed down into the parking lot.

"Jenny Nguyen," the announcer called. It was finally the day of the nationals even though Jenny had missed the winter jumping. The people who were showing the show told Jenny it was okay for her to come and show her horse even though she missed the other show. "Jenny Nguyen and Zip It Through, please go on deck. You will be going next. For now, it's Lacy Bryant and her horse, Shining Acoustic Star. This beautiful bay horse who seems to be standing about 16hh, at least. The star on the gelding's head; magnificent! Here they start towards the double oxer. This is a tough jump, but here they go.. AND OH! They got through it."  
Shifting nervously, Jenny petted her horse, Zip It Through. She was finally competing against the top nationals. Even though her trainer, Paige Hunter said she was a great starter, Jenny was still nervous about this. What if she messes up? What if she gives the wrong cue to Zippy and he misses it? What if they lose it all and make themselves look like the biggest joke in the Nation Equestrian Jumping League?  
Jenny didn't understand how Lacy still is performing after neglecting Zippy. She looked at her boy once more, and he was finally back into shape, his jumping was great as she had took the riding offer from Rayne. She had practice for a little bit before letting Zippy have his days off once more.  
Turning her gaze towards the competition, she could see Lacy clearing it off. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up at the right stand, and saw her boyfriend Matt looking down at her. She smiled. She saw another pair of eyes looking down at her, she waved. It was her best friend Rayne Tran, and another pair of eyes came out again. It was her boyfriend, Chris Trousdale.  
Jenny waved at the three, before turning back towards her horse. She petted the dapple gray Thoroughbred, and kissed his muzzle. "It'll be fine, right? We'll do just fine.." The dapple gray bobbed his head up and down and nudged her in the chest. "We can be the best we can be, even if we won't get on the boards, okay? So we'll do our best.."  
"Yo, Nguyen, you're up," the bitter voice said.  
Jenny looked up from where she was standing, and saw a round face looking down at her. The blonde locks fell from her face as she took off her hardhat. She grinned evilly as she trotted past with her purebred Warmblood.  
"Yeah, if you don't win, don't get your hopes high, Bryant."  
Jenny put on her hardhat on, and mounted her dapple gray horse. She sat up straight, relaxed but still straight. She clucked her tongue, and they started forward. She could hear laughs behind her back as she trotted into the arena.  
"Zippy," Jenny whispered. One of his silky gray ears turned back, and listened. "This is our last chance to prove them wrong.. Let's take it."  
The two trotted into the arena, and Jenny noticed the crowd was _huge._ She was amazed, in awed. She heard people screaming her name, and she smiled. She looked at Zippy, and then looked back up. She heard someone calling her name, and she looked around. She saw a sign saying 'JENNY AND ZIP IT THROUGH -- THE ORIGINAL TWO.' Jenny recognized the handwriting. Her mother's handwriting.  
Jenny squinted her eyes, trying to find her mother. She saw her mother holding one of the sides, and the other was her father. Jenny waved, and grinned.  
"Jenny Nguyen, you have to beat a minute and four seconds to be qualified as a champion, or you can be going head on head with Lacy Bryant," the announcer announced.  
Jenny rolled her eyes, and looked over the course.  
"You may start when you're ready."  
Jenny nudged Zippy, and he burst into a trot. He switched gaits, into a canter. They settled into a canter, and then, off they went over the first oxer. Jenny sighed, and counted the strides they were taking to go over the next jump. Jenny grinned as she moved forward, clearing the brick wall.  
It felt like an eternity as Jenny kept jumping over the jumps. She could feel nobody calling her anymore, but she felt warm hands on her back, as if she had wings. She felt as if someone was urging her faster to go over the top. Jenny shook her head, and she had three more jumps to jump over. Jenny felt she was about to stop because the warmth on her shoulders.  
But she continued, and jumped over the third to last jump. The second jump was coming up, and Jenny was about to close her eyes when she approached the next jump. She held her breath, and cleared it. She urged Zippy faster to the last jump, hoping the time would still be enough.  
It was the last jump, an 'X' was formed between it. Zippy had figured out how to get over the fact that it's not going to kill him. Jenny knew that Zippy feared those jumps. "_Please Zippy, please please. Don't mess up.._." Jenny thought in her hard, hoping the words would strike Zippy in the head.  
"Zippy, you did this a thousand times..." Jenny mumbled, concentrating on the jump.  
The jump was coming up, and Jenny felt hands on her back, pushing her to go up. She did so, and Zippy left the ground.

**Chapter 9**

"First place goes to.." The announcer said into the microphone, leafing the paper when trembling hands. Jenny had finished, but didn't get to see the time because she was too proud of what she had just encountered with. Thai had pushed her, and she felt like she was flying.  
She felt wings on her back.  
Jenny held her breath as she waited for the announcer to announce the new winner of the nationals. She could feel Zippy going crazy inside, she tighten her reins, hoping that'll make Zippy stop prancing around. Jenny didn't take off her hardhat, because she was too into the scores, and the _new_ champion of the nationals.  
Lacy stood next to Jenny, and smirked maliciously. Jenny rolled her eyes, as Lacy started walking to the middle of the arena, as if she had just won. Jenny looked at the board, waiting for the name to appear and for the announcer to say. But honestly..  
"Jenny Nguyen."  
Jenny opened her mouth, and screamed. She threw her arms around Zippy's neck, and squeezed it. Her eyes began to shed tears, her mouth turning into a smile that she had missed since she had lost it when Thai left. Jenny looked back at the crowd, her back towards Lacy, and she waved.  
The crowd whistled, screamed her name, especially Rayne and Matt. Jenny grinned and she walked to Zippy's side, mounting him. She accepted the blue ribbon a judge came and gave to her.  
"You got a wonderful horse, Miss Nguyen," the judge said.  
"Thank you."  
Jenny nodded and nudge Zippy to go around the arena, just cantering around, with Jenny's outstretched hand with the ribbon. Jenny grinned as she noticed there were cameras all around the arena. Jenny waved at the camera as she cantered past it. She was so proud of herself -- her dreams are slowly coming true.  
"THAT'S MY COUSIN! THAT'S MY COUSIN!" Phi shouted at the television. She had been watching Jenny compete since she first turned on the television. "MY COUSIN WON! MOMMA! JENNY WON!"  
Phi's mother stuck her head out from the kitchen, and repeated the words: "She won?" Her mother came running out, and started jumping up and down with Phi, screaming, "JENNY WON! JENNY WON!"  
"I can't believe it. She pulled it off! She actually pulled it off even when she thought she lost everything! SHE REALLY DID IT!"  
"So, Miss Nguyen. How do you feel of being the youngest champion winner at the nationals?" a reporter said to her as Jenny sat on top of Zippy.  
"Great, really. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for my mother, my daddy, my cousin Phi and Xueyan, my best friend Rayne and my boyfriend Matthew. But.." Jenny licked her lips and looked into the camera. "I really wouldn't be here if it hadn't been my brother Thai. I love you, bro! Rest in peace!" Jenny gave a peace sign to the camera.  
"Jenny, what are you going to do with the money that you won?"  
"I think I'd be doing a lot of stuff with it. And _no_," Jenny looked at Rayne, "It isn't going to be on clothes or anything. Charity, I'm saying."  
"That's all, guys. Jenny Nguyen, a sixteen year old won the nationals!"

**Epilogue**

It has been four years since Jenny had won the Nation Equestrian Jumping League. She was still in college, but she was also happily working at her own stables that she opened up a while ago. Zippy was a stud stallion, which means people can breed him. She was now twenty, and is happily married to her old boyfriend, Matt Ballinger. They have no kids, and they owned a two story house of their own. Even though Matt was into sports and singing, he still had time for his wife.  
"Jenny," Matt mumbled as Jenny was sitting on top of the fence like she always used to do. She was so used to sitting on top of fences, it felt like she was on the railroad, waiting for Thai to come home. Her eyes were locked on the horizon that was going down.  
"Hey baby. What's up?" Jenny grinned as she looked down at her husband. Jenny slipped off the fence, and onto the solid ground. "Is something wrong?"  
"No," Matt replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know what today is?"  
"Our anniversary?"  
"That too, but it's also the day we first met at your father's stables. We gave each other such a hard time too," Matt added, putting his forehead against her. His eyes locking with her eyes.  
"Yeah, I know. We were so young then.. And you were so adorable!" Jenny joked, giving him a pouty face.  
Matt kissed her lips.  
"You're still adorable now. That why I married you.." Jenny whispered, her gray eyes looking deeply into his blue eyes. "I'm glad that you never let me go at all.. I wouldn't know where I'd be. I'm glad you really love me.."  
"I loved you first from the start I saw you at the barn. I knew you liked me too except you're a real good faker." Matt grinned at his wife, rubbing her waist.  
"Shush, Matt. It's my moment."  
"I love you, Jenny. I love my wife, and mostly.. My best friend," Matt whispered to Jenny. He leaned forward, his mouth covering over Jenny's.  
"I love you too," Jenny said as she broke off the kiss. "You better not be letting me go anytime soon, or else. It's death do we part.."  
Jenny's dreams were finally coming true slowly.


End file.
